Guardian
by bast4
Summary: AU. Sirius escapes Azkaban early, meets a 7yr old Harry on the streets, and seeks out a wary werewolf to help protect the Boy-Who-Lived from the dark ones hunting him. 1st ff. bumped up the rating just in case.
1. Pain fraught Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This plot is mine, but that's all. So, back, thou evil lawyers, back I say!  
  
1st fanfic of any kind I've written. Please read and don't kill me!  
  
___________________  
  
Chapter 1 - Pain-fraught Meeting  
  
A young boy in baggy trousers held up by a cracked belt, a dirty off-white shirt, and an equally baggy too-big coat stood outside a grocery store, watching a few early morning shoppers bustle in and out. The boy looked to be 5 or so, short and thin, too small for his seven and a half years. Longish black hair was somewhat tamed and hidden by a woolen hat, the tufts that weren't contained under the wooly prison of warmth sticking out in various directions. Bright emerald eyes peered at the store from behind black round-framed glasses held together with a bit of wire and tape. Small hands, partially covered in gloves with the fingers cut off, flexed and relaxed, preparing for the speed and stealth needed for survival. With a decisive nod, the boy strode forward, carefully hiding his limp from a wounded right leg.  
  
Harry Potter entered through the automatic doors of the grocery store, eyes calmly and quickly spotting the employees and few other customers. Only difference was those people were paying for their goods; he wasn't. Walking quietly up and down the aisles, Harry's hands flicked over the shelves of goods, each time slipping something or another in a baggy pocket. No one noticed his actions; he was too fast, too quick, too . . . what was that phrase he had read once . . . nimble-fingered? Whatever it was, it made him an accomplished thief, allowing him to get what he needed from wherever he could, even if he didn't enjoy the whole stealing part. Didn't quite fit his morals. But he didn't really have a choice; he needed to shoplift to stay alive. Only once had he come close to being caught, and that had been in a different store all together. A falling display of cereal boxes in the next aisle had given Harry the chance to escape unscathed. Now, within a few short minutes, Harry had his goods and was headed across the parking lot and toward an alleyway a couple blocks away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The black-haired lad wearily knelt down onto his knees, resting on a blanket tossed over a couple pieces of cardboard, glad to take some weight off his sore feet. Hands quick as ever, Harry emptied his various pockets of the goods he had stolen but moments ago. A bag of beef jerky, a pack of hot dogs, four warm rolls of bread, two cans of chili and beans, three small cans of mixed fruit, five individual packs of tuna and crackers sets, a box of various sized band-aids, two rolls of bandages, some cream for bruises, and a trio of bottles of aspirin. Once all the new supplies were laid out upon the makeshift bed, rather than filling his pockets, Harry gratefully sat, shifting his right leg into a more comfortable position before him.  
  
Carefully placing all the food in a knapsack hidden behind the rubbish bin to his left, Harry then turned to the bandages, bruise cream, and bottles of aspirin he had set aside. Stuffing the box of Band-aids and other two bottles of pills in one of the front pouches of the bag, the black-haired boy took a deep breath and ran a hand through his now-freed mane, preparing himself for what lay ahead. Hands careful and slow, Harry pulled up his right trousers leg, wincing and hissing softly in pain despite his caution. Slowly, a badly bruised lower leg came in contact with the November chill and dim light, an ugly bump about half-way down where the broken leg had partially healed wrong. A swollen ankle, tender and dark as well, wrapped in some dirty off-white makeshift bandage could also be seen as the tattered shoe was also removed from a small sore foot.  
  
Harry hissed and gasped softly afterwards, face pale and sweaty with pain, taking a few more deep breaths before returning to the task at hand. Opening the blue jar of white cool bruise cream, he carefully dabbed and rubbed the smooth substance onto the many black, blue, green and yellow splotches covering his pale thin limb, shiver in chill and agony, wincing as his gentle fingers still caused shards of throbbing pain to flare up and down his lower leg. After the cream was on and a short rest was taken to catch his breath, hands reached for the roll of bandage lying nearby. Biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, the undersized lad wrapped the limb securely with the long tough length of cloth, silent tears dripping down his face in reaction to the agony dancing on his muscles and nerves as the broken bones shifted into something closer to their appropriate positions. Whimpering involuntarily as pain dug in her long claws, the boy also used the second roll to wrap up the swollen ankle, seeking to give enough support so that it could carry his slight weight easier. Finally finished, Harry rolled down his trousers leg, gently stuffed his cold foot back into his ragged right shoe, took a couple aspirin capsules, curled up into a small ball, and slipped into blissful painless sleep.  
  
Several long minutes passed as the weak late fall sunlight struggled through the layers of snow-heavy clouds and fell upon the small still form of the boy. Vivid bright blue-gray eyes watched the limp form on the pile of cardboard and filthy scrappy blankets. Claws pattered lightly, restlessly, upon the hard rubbish-littered gray pavement beside a group of rubbish bins across and to the right of the young boy's "bed". Something of great size shifted in the dark shadow, a being with fur blacker than the hazy darkness and with equally dark rage and want for revenge. But the boy, the lad the creature had been startled by when he had slipped into the alley, the young one whom he had watched, admiring his resourcefulness and sympathizing with his homeless state, curious of his familiarity and upset by his pain, the boy had awakened something else in the being, something that wanted to help and protect the boy now asleep in the filth of the depths of London, something that pushed the anger and suffering of six long years into another deeper part of his mind and heart. Deciding to take a closer look at the lad, the creature crept quietly forward, nearly silent despite its size as it set large black paws moving across the space between the two in the alleyway. The being realized he must have made some noise, for the boy suddenly sat up and whipped his face towards the advancer. Freezing in mid-step, the beast stared in shock into a face he had hardly hoped he would ever see again, a face with black hair and glasses, brilliant emerald eyes, and a lightning-bolt scar upon the pale forehead, gazing in surprise right back at him.  
  
Sleep-blurred green eyes blinked and stared some more. Those eyes took in the sight of a large black dog with pale blue-gray eyes standing in the alleyway, the eerie eyes of the huge canine bearing intelligence and shock never leaving the boy's face. Blue-tinted lips moved, letting out a puff of steam in the chill air as one word was whispered :  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
_________  
  
Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. I know, it's a bit confusing, and more description than anything else, but I need to start somewhere!  
  
Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors to be fixed. I don't have a beta-reader or anything, so I had to reread and check it for mistakes myself. (is that what a beta-reader does, or am I all wrong in that department?)  
  
Please review, comment, critique, question, flame, whatever. I need your opinion on this! Please! 


	2. Padfoot

Yay! You wonderful people liked my story!   ^ _ ^  

Here's more!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HP or any of the characters. 

_____________

**Chapter 2 – Padfoot**

A dog and a boy stared at each other from across the alleyway, shocked by the presence of the other. A frigid November wind whished up the trash-littered concrete path, ruffling the black hair of both figures and sending an involuntary shiver through the lad as the cold air passed through his raggedly clothes.

The black Grim, better known as Sirius Black or, when in aforementioned Animagus form, Padfoot, continued to stare at the boy incredulously. 'How could he know my name?' Sirius' mind spun as he came out of his shock. 'It's been years since he last saw me. He was just a baby! There's no way he could remember me! . . . Is there?'  

Harry stared at the large canine before him. The black beast was as tall if not taller than his short form. All that starvation from the Dursleys had seriously stunted Harry's growth. Looking at the dog frozen in the alley, he could see he wasn't the only one who had been going hungry as of late. He could easily count the Grim's ribs under the long raggedy black fur. Suddenly, as Harry gazed at the dog, another semi-transparent image superimposed the figure of the dog. Behind the canine, the form of a man appeared, a bit like a faded watercolor beside a vivid oil painting, not quite here in the real and material world. A gaunt face was surrounded by scraggly shoulder-length black hair, matted and in need of good washing. Grey-blue eyes stared, somewhat sunken in the starved face, eyes he somehow knew once sparkled with mischief and laughter were now shadowed with suffering and grief. Both dog and man bore an aura of familiarity, of concern, of protection, and of another warm emotion he had never felt directed toward him during his years with the Dursleys : Love. With a blink, the image of the man was gone and only the bemused and concerned dog remained. Placing the image, feelings, and somewhat confusion in his memory, Harry turned his attention back to the dog he somehow knew he could trust. 

Sirius watched as his godson's eyes grew unfocused and distant, his emerald eyes seeming to glow, making the flecks of gold in the green depths become more prominent and bright. Worried, he moved another step forward, hoping the boy was all right. Harry suddenly blinked, his eyes focusing their intense gaze on Padfoot once more, going back to their normal color and brilliance. The Grim watched as Harry's eyes flickered over his protruding ribs and frowned slightly. As he watched, the lad pulled his knapsack closer and dug through it, brow furrowed in concentration. The pale face cleared as Harry found what he was seeking. Thin hands pulled out the package of hot dogs he had snitched shortly before. Nimble strong fingers despite their boniness ripped off the plastic wrapping and used it as a plate upon which the cylinders of meat lay. 

Harry settled the hot dogs on the make-shift plate between him and Padfoot. He somehow knew that that was the dog's name, but not the man's. Oh well, he would learn the man's name when the time was right. Placing both hands over the meat, the boy closed his piercing eyes and focused on warmth and heat traveling from his palms to the rolls of meat beneath them. Pulling them away a few minutes later, Harry shook his head slightly to disspell his dizziness, and gave a small grin at the steam rising from the meat. Looking up and meeting the incredulous stare and slightly dropped jaw of the dog, Harry beckoned the large canine closer with a wave of a small hand and a soft "Come on, Padfoot."

Sirius couldn't help but stare for a few moments. Here was a seven-year-old boy living out on the streets, thin as a stick, and doing intentional wandless magic. Shock was becoming a rather familiar emotion for him while dealing with his godson, and he had the feeling that this display was, pardon the pun, 'child's play'. Giving his head a quick shake himself, Padfoot padded **(A/N forgive me for that.)** over to sit upon the edge of the 'bed' of blankets and cardboard, scrunching his nose slightly at the unknown yet certainly unpleasant odor of the blankets.

Harry took three hot dogs from the packet of a dozen and juggled them a bit in his hands, trying to cool them. The Grim snorted in amusement and gave the usual open-mouthed doggy grin, not noticing that it was the first time he had shown humor in several years. With a slight glare for the amusement at his expense, the black-haired boy pushed the rest of the meat toward the shaggy black dog, biting into his own meal hungrily. Padfoot eagerly started upon his own stack of meat, the first hot food he had had in weeks. 

The alleyway was silent for several moments save the sounds of eating. Both were soon finished, empty stomachs full and satisfied for now. Sirius watched Harry toss the plastic wrapper away in a rubbish bin, and then winced as he saw the stick-like bony arm underneath baggy clothes and realized just how thin his godson was. From the sweet sickly smell coming off of him, the canine could tell that Harry's small body was literally cannibalizing itself in an effort to provide energy for the boy, using every bit of fat and flesh to fuel the lad's actions. And here he was, eating his godson's meal, taking much-needed nourishment from the boy when he, Sirius, was supposed to be taking care of Harry. With that thought, the Grim came to a decision : screw that rat Peter. There was plenty of time to deal with him. For now, Sirius would stay with his godson and concentrate on protecting and taking care of Harry. 

Harry grabbed his knapsack and rose a bit unsteadily to his feet, one hand on the brick wall to his right to balance himself a bit. Shrugging the bag on and pulling on his woolen cap, he checked that nothing had been left to prove his presence here in the alley. If the Dark Ones noticed, they may find a way to track him down and take him to the man with the white hair and evil face, or worse, maybe even the red-eyed snake-man he saw in his dreams, the one that reeked of evil and death. Noticing Padfoot looking at him curiously, Harry said, "We need to get to somewhere drier." As the confusion remained in those strange eyes, the boy pointed upward and stated, "It's starting to snow." 

Sure enough, the first few flakes of white started to fall just after the boy's words. Snuffing, Sirius got to his feet, giving himself a quick shake and gave his godson's hand a swift lick. Harry giggled and rubbed the canine's head, which came almost to his shoulder thanks to his stunted height. With that, a boy and his new canine protector strode down the alleyway, neither noticing the pair of slitted yellow eyes watching them from a fire escape above. Eyes blinked once, then vanished as another taller form appeared where the eyes had once been. The new brown eyes gazed after the retreating figures before their owner disappeared with a soft 'pop'. 

_______________

Well, there it is. Chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks to reviewers :

**ahappyjtm** : *bows* thank you for the compliment. It means a lot coming from one of my favorite authors like you. Hope you update "Coming in from the Cold" soon!

**angeltears3** : thanks. Hope you'll like the stuff I have in writing and plan to put out later too.

**a reader** : I will. Here's more.

**BamaRedneck** : glad it caught your eye. Plan to catch a hand next. *grin* hope this chapter answered your question. Thanks again for beta-reading!

**cynic** : no need to torture. 'sides, that the coach's job. And mine, for all those authors out there who take so bloody long to update! *growl at Shades and others* ah, you thought it was pretty?!? *blush* thanks! 

**Facade1** : hope you'll continue liking it! Sorry that it's a bit short. I'll work on that, but it seemed the right place to cut off for that chapter. This one was short too. Sorry! *bows head* glad you liked the descriptiveness (is that a word?). I was afraid it was too descriptive. Thank you! Like the name, by the way.

**Harry's Muggle Sister** : at least I answered one of your questions. you'll find out more about the reasons for Harry's homelessness (is that a word?) and injuries and stuff in later chapters. Please be patient. Glad you're liking the story! *smile*

**Ilovesands** : glad you liked the descriptions. As said to Facade1, I was worried it had too much descriptions, but I guess it's okay. Do you like short, or should I try to make it all longer? And IM me!

**Kemenran** : here's more. Interesting name. Is there a story behind it or something? Or did you just make it up?

**Layce74** : thanks! Hope the rest will be great too!

**Muhahahaha** : thank you! *evil laugh right back*

**Nicky15** : well, my eager lass/lad (nicky can be either, you know), here's more!

**ratchick** : happy you liked! Don't know Jax. What does he (or she) write? HP? Something else?

**Starlight Charm** : thanks! Here's more!

**Stinky Stan** : here's more! More we say! *giggle*

**wanderingwolf** : well, he kinda recognized him. You'll see how far the recognizing goes later. Like the name. 

Thanks for all your reviews! Please send more! They are addictive! One of the few good addictions out there! (don't glare at me, April) 

Thanks to my beta-reader, sara! *huggle* thank you!


	3. Night Revelations

All you wonderful wonderful people! Thank you for all your beautiful reviews!

Here's the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Who we need to torture painfully for The Death in book 5. Curse you, Rowlings, curse you! Bring him back!

Ok, enough ranting from me. Sorry about that. 

Symbols : 

"speech"

'_thoughts_' 

* * * * = diary entry 

________________________

**Chapter Three – Night Revelations**

London was full of noise and lights as the many people of the city hurried about in the chill December evening, cars rumbling through snow-covered streets and people talking as they walked upon salt-dusted sidewalks, seeking shelter from the cold of the quickly approaching night. Many children could be seen pressed against shop windows, marveling at the many toys and objects of wonder that they all longed to find wrapped up for them on Christmas morning. Adults wandered about, carrying packages of items to be hidden until the joyful 25th of the month and trying to tug staring youngsters from the aforementioned light-filled panes of glass. 

Traveling among the throngs of busy humans was a large black hound, a green collar around his neck and a plastic bag clutched carefully between the sharp teeth of his strong jaws. The long fur was now free of burrs and dirt, sleeker and shiner thanks to someone's loving care. Flesh from more or less regular meals of whatever could be stolen in the past couple days had covered the ribs that had stared starkly but two weeks ago. Stopping at a corner, the canine accepted the petting of a pair of youngsters as he waited for the light to change, ignoring the looks from amused and wondering adults. He chuckled silently at the whispers of some wishing that their dog could be as smart and well-trained as the black beast standing beside them. '_Training has nothing to do with it_,' thought Padfoot wryly as he trotted across the street and into an alley, seeking a shortcut to his destination, large black paws making soft sounds as he crunched the snow underfoot.

Finally, a small house came into view as the Grim reached the edge of the city, crossing the frost-nipped grass of a lonely field that gave some distance from the outermost buildings of the brightly-lit metropolis. The outer walls were a dirty uniform brown color, making the house blend in a bit with the leaf-less trees behind the squat one-story building. Several dark shingles were missing from the roof, which was somehow still devoid of holes despite the house's decrepit appearance. It was the run-down look of the place that had made all avoid the house, but it had yet to draw the attention of any city authorities thinking of tearing the structure down. Thus, the one-bedroom fireplace-bearing crummy-bathroom-holding house was perfect for the two fugitives hiding within, providing the shelter needed during the cold winter of London. 

Black paws carried the dark form around to the back of the house, where a flap of thick cloth covered a hole in the wooden wall large enough for the canine to use as a door. Ears stiffened, straining to judge if there was any activity in the house. Hearing only the soft breathing of a sleeping person, Padfoot nudged the cloth aside and walked into the place he was now calling home, if only for the winter. As he entered, pale eyes surveyed the room. Yellowish inner plaster walls, empty of any pictures or such, stared at him, peppered with dents and small holes here and there where something may have once hung upon an iron nail. The heavy wooden front door was shut firmly, not having been touched by anyone for many years now. Cloth covered the two front windows, keeping any light from within the wooden walls from catching any passer-byer's attention. Cupboards above and below an off-white counter beside a broken Muggle stove stood in the kitchen, a few items of canned and packaged food evidence of life in the dreary place. A battered old maroon couch stood before a large fireplace, the embers of last night's fire still burning red in the ashes. Yet the room was not pitch-black, as one would expect, for light came from a ball of white hovering above a figure lying upon a rug and a few blankets in the center of the wooden floor between couch and hearth. Setting the bag down in a corner, the canine padded over on soft paws to the form on the floor.

The small form of a boy lay curled up on the nest of blankets, black-framed glasses askew before emerald eyes closed in slumber. A thin chest rose and fell under the dirty deep-blue sweater that the boy had been given by his canine guardian. Padfoot remembered how he had found the item of clothing carelessly tossed in some garbage a week ago. What was that saying, "One man's trash another man's treasure" or something? Either way, it kept the boy warmer than the rags he had been wearing before. A cool nose snuffed the wild black locks of the sleeping boy, assuring the Grim that all was well and the boy was really real rather than a fantastic dream. The soft sigh that left the boy and the small hand that unconsciously rose to pat the canine as the youth slept comforted Padfoot. Giving the hand a lick and nuzzle, the Grim started to turn back to the package he set aside when something caught the pale eyes' gaze.

There, open with a blue-inked Muggle pen lying on the half-filled white page, was The Journal. The notebook that Harry had so often written in, usually just before he went to sleep each night. Some nights, after the youth had awakened suddenly from some dream, he would open the pad of paper to scribe a new entry of whatever had startled him from his much-needed sleep. Never before had Padfoot tried to read the diary, not wanting to intrude on the boy's privacy. Besides, it would appear rather strange for him to be reading over Harry's shoulder. Much too intelligent seeming for a mere dog. Perhaps now, as his boy was asleep, was the time to learn more of Harry, and hopefully find some information to help Sirius make a few decisions that he had been musing over.

Padfoot had been hesitant to reveal his human form to his godson, worried about the reaction he may get. Over the time he had spent with Harry, the animagus had noticed a few oddities about the boy. Harry was uncomfortable with humans, whether they be adults or children. More than once, there had been someone who had taken pity on the orphan boy and given free food and tried to talk to him and such. But each time, Harry would politely, and softly, thank the person for the food or whatever, and then clam up. What the lad was good at hiding from them, but not from Padfoot, was his fear. For some reason, Harry was afraid of being in close proximity with people. An annoying voice in Sirius' mind whispered of abuse, but he didn't want to believe that. With how shy and withdrawn Harry became around people, Padfoot didn't want to turn into Sirius and have the boy be afraid of him. Padfoot was trusted by Harry; Sirius, on the other hand, may not be.  

With a soft '_pop_', the form of a man replaced that of the black canine beside the sleeping boy. A large pale hand carefully reached over and pulled the open journal from under a small hand, trying not to wake Harry. Sirius gave a silent sigh of relief when Harry showed no signs of stirring. The man in dark slacks and ragged gray wizard robes made himself comfortable by his godson's side, the Lumanos spell that Harry somehow knew giving more than enough light for a bit of reading. Flipping to the first page, Sirius' pale blue-gray eyes began to read of the life of Harry Potter.

* * * * * 

_September 16_

_I think that's what the day is. Kinda lost track. I've been too busy stealing food or passed out from pain. What pain, you ask? Well, I have welts from a belt on my back, a few bruised or maybe broken ribs, and a whole lot of other bruises and cuts all over my body. My right leg is broken too, I can feel the bones grinding against each other. Just like Uncle Vernon, toss me out on the streets after beating me up like this. He probably expects me to die out here. Well, I don't really feel like dying._

_It's strange. I hurt so bad sometimes that I almost want to just die, sometimes wish my uncle had just killed me. But, then I have this funny feeling. I don't know why, but I feel that I have to stay alive. That there's something that I'm waiting for, or is waiting for me. Something I need to do before I die. I know, that doesn't make sense. But I can't shake the feeling. Maybe it's all my subconscious or some kind of survival instinct or something. But it's there, and I learned a long time ago to listen to my instincts, they never steer me wrong._

_Hurts. Gonna try to sleep for a bit._

* * * * *

Sirius growled softly as he got a glimpse of the treatment those fat excuses for Muggles had given to **his** godson. Upon reading of Harry's instinct to stay alive and strange notion of destiny, he furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering where that idea had come into the lad's head. Storing the information away in his own mind and hoping that he could work on easing that "feeling" of Harry's in the future, Sirius focused on the notebook in his hands once more.

* * * * *

_September 18_

_I never did explain anything, did I? Well, I don't really know how to write a journal or anything, 'cause I've never had one. I've never owned anything except my clothes and now a knapsack I hung on to when Uncle Vernon dumped me on the streets out here in London and now this journal thing. Kinda sad, if you think about it. _(another growl from Sirius)

_Anyways, my name's Harry Potter. I'm six year old. Surprising that I can write this well, isn't it? I taught myself how to read and write when I was 5, since my aunt and uncle didn't see me as anything but a waste of oxygen and didn't bother to try to send me to pre-school or kindergarten with my fat cousin, Dudley. I'm not being mean when I call him fat. He's **huge**! At least twice my size. Looks like a balloon and is as heavy as an elephant. Sat on me once, and I know I heard a rib or three crack. I was dumped here on the streets about a week ago, as, like I said, my aunt and uncle saw me as worthless. My parents are dead, died when I was a baby. My aunt said they were killed in a car crash, but I don't believe her. I knew she was lying to me. Somehow, I know when people are lying, or not telling the entire truth. Another instinct thing._

_Now, I'm staying in this abandoned warehouse. I'll probably have to move to somewhere else soon. I heard that this place is gonna be torn down. Not safe or something. Bad foundation, I think. Hopefully I'll be able to move easier by then. Gotta get something to wrap my leg up with. That means I'll need to steal some bandages. I hate stealing, it's just . . . wrong. People work hard to make that stuff and need the money from the proceeds, but I gotta steal it 'cause I don't have anything and I need what they have. There's something to weigh my conscience down. Hope I can find a lot of good things to do with my life one day, balance the bad acts with good deeds and all that. We'll see._

* * * * *

The man chuckled softly as he read the description of Harry's cousin. Though that didn't stop a snarl at yet more harsh and abusive treatment upon the lad sleeping quietly beside him. With a blink of surprise and realization, Sirius couldn't help but notice that he had become more emotional as he spent more time with Harry. A month ago, he wouldn't have even thought of laughing, or being sad, or anything but rage toward that filthy rat. '_Curse you, Peter._' A black eyebrow raised at the part of instinctively knowing of lies. '_That's interesting, to say the least. Certainly not a skill you see every day. But then, Harry is capable of a lot of unusual things for a boy his age, so perhaps this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Knew I should have paid more attention while at Hogwarts, would know more of what's going on. Or maybe Remus – no, don't think about that now. Let's focus on Harry and wonder about Remmy later._'A wry grin crossed his face at the bit of good outweighing bad. '_We both have a lot to make up for. Me especially._' Shaking his head to push the darker thoughts aside, Sirius went back to reading.

* * * * *

_September 23_

_I'm sure about the date this time. Watched some of the news thanks to a TV in a shop window. Couldn't stay there long, but at least I got the date._

_Had a vision today. Bet you're wondering what I mean by that. I See things, the past, the present, sometimes even the future. Sometimes it's in dreams, other times I kinda get an overload of sensory info when I'm awake. It kinda feels like I'm suddenly flying or something to another place, and I can see and hear and feel everything that's going on. These visions and dreams have been with me since I was 3 or so. Don't really remember the exact date._

_Ok, I'm avoiding the vision, aren't I. Gotta write it down. Writing it isn't going to change anything that happened, though. It was a present vision, so I was seeing everything as it happened. I don't know how but I can tell the difference. Another instinct thing. Here's what happened. I had just slipped into an alley after stealing some food when it hit me. One minute I'm standing there, happy to have food and guilty that I had to steal it, the next my mind's torn away from my body and I'm flying to a place I know too well : number 4 Privet Drive. **THEY** are there, the **Black** **Ones**, the one's in those black robes and white masks who point sticks – I think they're called 'wands' – at people and say things that make light come out and hurt whoever they're pointing the wand at. They were after the Dursleys. They killed them. There, I said it. The Dursleys were killed, murdered, by the Black Ones._

_The Dursleys were so surprised and shocked. Uncle Vernon yelled at them to get out, but one of them, the one with white-blond hair and the cold voice, hit him with the red light of the "Crucio" word. He screamed and screamed, I felt sorry for him. Vernon may have hurt me, but he didn't deserve that. Aunt Petunia shrieked in fear and grabbed Dudley, she was so scared. She had been afraid something like this would happen one day, but she had always hoped that her little family was safe from Them. One of them, think he's called Nott, asked, no, **demanded** where I was. He knew my name, said "Give us Harry Potter." Obviously, the Dursleys couldn't, so they were killed. Slowly and painfully. A "Lepidae" spell cut up Dudley like a bunch of knives all at once. Another spell did something to Aunt Petunia's skin where it split into pieces and peeled off, drenching her and the carpet with blood. Uncle Vernon got the "Crucio" until he was drooling and glass-eyed. Then the entire house burst into flames as the Black Ones vanished. They didn't deserve to die. And it's all my fault. The Black Ones were looking for **me**. The Dursleys wouldn't have been killed if it hadn't been for me. It's all **my** fault._

* * * * *

Sirius had to stop. This was a bit of an overload of information for **him**. Harry was most definitely a Seer. There was no other explanation. But a Seer at that young?!? Usually, a Seer doesn't start showing signs of the Sight until he is six to ten years old. To have the Sight at 3? That must have been rather bewildering for the boy, seeing and hearing and dreaming things like that, having no idea just what it all meant. Plus, getting the Sight sooner meant the Seer was more powerful than most and a lot more perceptive and Merlin knows what else! '_I'm really beginning to wish Remmy was here. He actually took Divination, and is really the smartest of us. He'd know so much more about this Sight than me. If he didn't, he would know how to find it._' His mind turned to another part of the diary entry. '_The 'Black Ones' of Harry's could only be one group : Death Eaters. But how did they find Harry? And why were, or perhaps are, they after Harry in the first place? Revenge? Power? Or something else?_' The suffering that his godson had gone through brought tears to the pale eyes. Harry felt guilty for the deaths of the family that had made his life a living hell, had blamed himself for something he had no control over. Worse, he had been forced to witness their deaths, the deaths that had caught Sirius's attention in the first place when the fool Fudge had given him a copy of the Daily Prophet, a copy that just so happened to have an article of the murder of the Dursleys and disappearance/probable death of the Boy-Who-Lived on the front page. Knowing that Pettigrew had to be involved somehow, the treacherous little rat he was, Sirius had escaped in hopes of vengeance. Now, he lived only to help and protect a poor little boy who had known too much hardship and suffering at this young age. Dashing the salty trickles of water away with a hand, Sirius flipped open to a random page of the journal and continued to read.

* * * * *

_November 29_

_Remember that dog I mentioned finding, or rather meeting up with, a few days ago? Padfoot? Well, I don't think, no, I **know** he isn't a dog. Or at least, that's not his real form. Padfoot is really a human who can change into a dog, probably with magic like the cat-lady I dreamed of before. He was asleep as I was brushing him, trying to get all the tangles and dirt out of his fur. It's too cold to try to give him a bath, so brushing will have to do. Suddenly, wham, I had a Vision. Padfoot was there, in a clearing in what seemed to be a forest. Then, the form of Padfoot blurred, getting taller and losing hair until there was a man standing in his place. It was the same man I Saw the first time I met Padfoot, the thin man with long black hair who I feel I know. There were others with Padfoot, a stag, a rat or some rodent, and I think a wolf, but it didn't quite feel will a normal wolf. All three others also transformed into humans, but I couldn't get a good look at them. The wolf and stag felt safe and comforting like Padfoot. The rat or whatever it was felt . . . well, it felt wrong. Slimy. Evil. Like a queasy feeling in your stomach and a chill up your spine. He just didn't feel right. Luckily, Padfoot was lost in Dreamland, so he didn't notice anything. I wonder what his real, well **human**, name is. And who exactly is he? Why does he care for me like this? I mean, he didn't have to come with me, to help me, and everything else. He could have just left. After all, I'm just a worthless piece of humanity, not worth care or attention or love. It doesn't make sense. Maybe when he finally reveals his human self, I can get some answers. Maybe ---_

* * * * *

A gasp and strangled cry jolted Sirius out of the shock that had overcome him in reading that last entry. Eyes darted to the right, where Harry suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes wide and wild. Out of pure instinctive habit of being around his godson, Sirius dropped the book and changed back into Padfoot. Giving himself a mental slap for acting like a fool when he had just read that Harry knew the truth about him, Padfoot shook his head before padding **(A/N : I did it again!)** forward the few paces to the newly awakened boy.

Harry sat shaking on the pad of blankets that made up his bed. Cold sweat covered his thin trembling form, trickling down his face and sending chills through him. A shaking pale hand rose to wipe an equally pale face and ran trembling fingers through sweat-drenched black locks. He gasped for sweet life-giving air, the feeling of strangling and suffocation that he had experienced in that nightmare still far too fresh in his terror-struck mind. Wild green eyes flicked about the room, still not completely sure if the yellowish walls around him were actually real and not some kind dream, that cold stone walls and the Black Ones weren't surrounding him, that a pair of slitted red eyes weren't glaring at him with triumphant malice oozing out of the eerie orbs. That emerald gaze then fell upon the thin arms held out for their observation, seeing no chains or deep bleeding cuts that had been there in the dream. '_No, that was no mere dream_.' Harry thought, the cold truth hitting him as his mind slowly stopped panicking. '_That was a Seeing Dream, one of the future. Hopefully a future that can be prevented_.' Swallowing hard, he tried to calm his racing heart that was pounding loudly in his ears.

Something cool and damp touched a bare shivering arm. Harry yelped in surprise, his breath coming out fast again in surprise. Emerald eyes whipped around, searching for a threat, only to meet pale gray-blue ones, full of concern and a touch of hurt. Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy reached out and shakily stroked the canine, confirming that he was real. Padfoot stepped forward and nuzzled Harry's cheek, the soft fur warm and tickling the smooth pale skin. On an impulsive need for comfort, Harry leaned over and wrapped his arms around his canine guardian, breathing in the scent of snow and cloves that emitted from the man-dog as he tried to calm down. The Grim animagus, meanwhile, stiffened momentarily at the sudden move, but quickly relaxed and lay his head reassuringly on the still-thin shoulder. '_Need to get him to eat more_.' Padfoot thought offhandedly as he gave the shivering lad what comfort he could in this form. 

The boy and dog stayed like this for several long moments as the wind carried soft snow outside and the embers in the fire flared and dimmed. Slowly, the lad withdrew and lay back down, weariness evident on his sallow features. Patting the blanket beside him in invitation, sleepy green eyes locked with those of his canine companion. The Grim calmly settled down next to his boy, tugging a blanket up onto the lad's shoulder before he made himself comfortable to give his godson what warmth he could. A grin lit up the youth's face as he draped an arm around the dog and closed his brilliant eyes once more. With a causal wave of a hand, the ball of light '_poof_ '-ed out, sending the room into calm darkness. Within a few short moments, Harry was fast asleep once more, knowing he was safe from nightmares with his protector beside him. Padfoot gazed lovingly at the too-small boy that he had sworn long ago to protect, and felt a rushing renewal of that oath run through him. He would never leave Harry, not so long at the youth needed him. Nothing else mattered, just seeing to giving the last Potter a good and happy life, certainly better than the one he had been forced to dwell in for the past few years. With a relaxed sigh and mental promise to reveal his human form to his godson the next day, Padfoot joined Harry in the land of peaceful contented dreams.

____________________

Well, there you go. Over twice as long as my past chapters. Sorry I took this long to update. Please don't hurt me!

Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, sara, for helping me with piecing this thing together and aiding with the decision-making. Thank you! * hug * 

**Reviewer Responses :**

**DavidCamp** : glad you liked the 'Padfoot padded' part. Didn't mean for it to happen, and thought it sounded dumb, but obviously there are those who disagree. Thank you for reading!

**Façade1** : I forgive you for the late review. Things keep us all busy. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Was hoping to update on Sunday, but life happened. This chapter's longer than the first two, so I hope you'll be happier. I started typing, and I just couldn't stop. LOL. Glad you liked my descriptions and interactions! Happy! * big smile! * hope I can keep a wonderful reviewer like you pleased! Happy and honored to be on your favorites list!

**Felion** : glad you're liking the story. Here's the next chapter. Like the name. Did you make it up, or find it somewhere, or something?

**Harry's Muggle Sister** : I like having Harry be all smart and able to take care of himself. After all, with the way the Dursleys were, he needed to stand on his own two feet. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Kemenran** : Since you were so polite, here's the next chapter. ooh, Tolkien. Do you like the LOTR movies or read any of the fanfics here? If you read the fanfics, have you looked at Shirebound's stuff? I certainly recommend her magnificent work to all LOTR readers.

**Lily-of-Annoth** : *bow in gratitude* thank you for the compliments! I try my best, and am glad you think so highly of my writing. I hope to continue to be worthy of your praise. And I'll try to keep you guessing on my plot. Thank you again! And please keep reading! Honored that I'm on your favorites!

**lkl** : it's not my fault! Blame fanfiction.net! they don't like to show people a newly uploaded chapter. If that happens again, go to the address bar and change the chapter number (blah blah blah … &chapter3). It should go to the hidden chapter then. Again, it's not my ruddy fault! I'm innocent!

**ping*pong5** : I'm glad you like, or rather love! The Sirius-escaping-early-to-raise-Harry are my faves too! Have you read "Of Western Stars" by Neutral or "Coming In From The Cold" by ahappyjtm? They also write stories like this and are two of my favorites. Go take a look! Also your guess was right, but we'll hear more on that in later chapters. Hope you continue to read and love my story! * big smile *

**Piper Of Locksley** : nice name. Here's the next chapter!

**The Vampire Story Hunter** : do you really hunt vamp stories? If yes, then you might like "Opacre" by Shades, another AU HP one. Very good. Glad you're liking it!

**WalkingCensure** : kool name. Here's the next chapter! And thank you for putting me on your favorites! I'm so honored!

I also thank **Amber-986** for putting me on her favorites. Thank you! On four favorites lists! * collapses in chair from weak-in-the knees happiness *

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and will be so kind as to review, question, whatever. Thank you!

And another thanks to my lovely beta-reader, sara! Couldn't have done it without you! * another big hug *


	4. Surprises for Padfoot

All the wonderful reviews! * happy dance * I tend to us the word 'wonderful' a lot, don't I? need to find something new. * thinks for a few minutes * I got it! All the **fantastic** reviews! How's that? * crickets chirp * ok, I'll stop that now. * slinks away dejectedly *

Anyways, I'm sorry I took this long to update this beautiful story. I had writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I couldn't put it into words. So irritating. Please don't hurt me! Remember, kill me and you won't get the rest of the story. That's why I haven't killed Rowling yet for The Death.

The usual Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else. Except for Eveilyn, she's mine! Mine, I tell you, mine! *insert evil laugh* and Rob, Mary, and mystery Mr. Andrew Colins. But they're not really important, Eveilyn is. Anyways, you lawyers go find someone else to sue.

Symbols :

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

_//Parseltongue// _

~ - ~ - ~ = time/scene change

_____________

**Chapter 4 – Surprises for Padfoot**

Weak morning sunlight struggled through the stark leaf-less trees of a forest just outside the city limits of a newly-stirring London. Sending weak tendrils between the tall stands of living wood, trembling beams of white light crept upon the back wall of a small house at the edge of the snowy woods. They splashed the dark wall of heavy sturdy wood, creating shadows in the knots of the weather-warped timber and highlighting the different hues brought about by wind and water. Fresh pure untouched snow, having covered the plot of abandoned land throughout the chill night, glowed and glittered as the new light fell upon it, bearing no tracks of woodland creatures nor touched by a man's heavy tread. A thick gray-white cloth hung heavily in the lower wall, the only splotch of color in the drab monotone wall of darkness, just large enough for a grown man to wiggle through if he was careful. The dash of white shifted slightly as something from within the desolate structure touched the makeshift door of cloth.

The cloth shifted slightly, touched by something yet to be seen by the bare trees outside. A pale hand appeared, the small fingers grasping and moving aside the 'door', allowing the owner to looks out into the dawn's light. Lips curled into a childlike grin as bright eyes took in the fresh clean sweep of white blanketing the ground. Quick nimble feet took a small body away from the shelter of the house, the energy of youth filling the light form as it relished in the wonder of a crisp winter morning of new-fallen snow.

A child's laughter, a beautiful joyful sound like silver bells ringing and birds singing and a dozen other bits of noise that couldn't quite be named yet were full of a carefree aura that all was right in the world, reached the black furred ears of a large dog laying on a bed of blankets. Padfoot jerked awake, startled by the noise that came from outside, but not worried. No, not worried at all. How could he be worried or anxious or anything else when the sound of his godson's laughter rang clear to him from the other side of the wall. Blue-gray eyes closed, basking in the sound of a child's happiness, something he had thought he would never hear again but a few months ago. The chorus of joy strengthened the resolve in the animagus. He would let nothing get in the way of making his godson happy, nothing would keep him from protecting the son of his now-dead best friends. Everything he had would go toward seeing Harry happy and safe and loved by himself, and probably Remus, and, one day, a man or woman who would be with his godson for the rest of his days to share that happiness and keep the sound of laughter alive in the boy.

Opening his eyes once more, Padfoot rose to his four furry feet, letting the blanket that had been draped over him by his caring godson sometime during the night fall gently to the floor. Giving himself a quick shake to settle fur tousled by sleep, pale eyes surveyed the living room/bedroom. The fire had finally died completely, leaving only warm ashes behind. The light of predawn wiggled its way into the room from the slits between back window and cloth and shone from around the 'door' at the back wall. Padfoot scratched at the green collar he wore about his neck. Harry had given it to him a few days after they first met, telling him that even though he was too intelligent to get caught by dog catchers, the collar would make people less fearful of the large canine he was. He had to admit, people didn't seem as ready to chase him away if he had a collar on. That didn't mean he liked the ruddy thing, the way it rubbed against his neck and everything. But who was he to deny Harry? Who could deny Harry when he used those puppy-dog eyes? Just like he used to on Jam--- Padfoot stopped that train of thought, shying away from the painful memories. Well, giving his head a shake to readjust the collar, at least Harry somehow made it so the collar disappeared when he reverted back to his human form. The magic that kid could do was amazing, especially at so young an age. But then, he's never really been young, not with everything that's happened to Harry in his short few years…

Another peal of laughter drew Padfoot out of his thoughts. Ears pricked, he silently padded over to the door and poked his head out, glad for the warmth of a natural fur coat in the chill winter morning air. Seeing his godson, Padfoot couldn't contain a large doggy grin. Harry was dancing about in the fresh snow, grabbing handfuls to toss in the clear air, his pale cheeks flushed from exertion and energy. White dusted his wild black locks and a bit of snow adorned his nose. The blue sweater had its own scattering of the white stuff as a snow angel was present a few feet away from Padfoot's position. The boy giggled, bearing the joyful attitude a six year old should have out in the new snow of a new winter day.

Padfoot barked and trotted over to where Harry was standing, paused in his play. The thin boy grinned and reached out to give the grim his usual morning head rub and ear tousle. With a snort and mock growl, the large canine backed up and pounced on the child. Harry just managed to dodge and scampered into the woods, looking over his shoulder and laughing gleefully as Padfoot followed in hot pursuit. It was a bit of a routine for the pair, waking early some mornings for a romp in the forest. Sometimes Harry would take a burlap bag with him and gather the odd sprig of late berries and nuts found in some foolish squirrel's nest. Other times the pair would gather firewood for the cold nights, not wanting to always expend magic for a fire. Then there were times like this, where they would just chase and play in the woodland, safe from interruption and worry. Padfoot barked and sped up a bit, running a curve to catch up to his godson. Harry stopped and threw a snowball at the bear-like canine, which he dodged, then caught the next in his mouth. He listened to his godson laugh some more and they continued the snowball fun for a while, both grinning hugely.

Finally, several snowballs and laughs later, both sat down under a squat spruce tree, the nest of fallen needles still dry thanks to thick foliage above. A small hand started to brush and scratch the black furred back, ridding it of any errant snow and just enjoying time with the canine. (A/N : hey, that kinda rhymed.) Harry chuckled a bit as Padfoot rolled onto his back for a stomach rub, demands to which the boy easily complied. They were like this for a few minutes until a sound caught Harry's attention, and he paused in his movements to focus on the noise. Padfoot rolled over and watched his godson curiously as Harry moved closer to the truck of the tree and cocked his head, listening hard. After a moment, pale hands began to move aside brown needles and bits of bark, revealing a hollow at the foot of the tree. A soft warning hiss brought Padfoot to his feet and standing by Harry's side, ready to defend his godson.

There, in a nest of soft dirt and pine needles, was a 1and ½ foot long black snake with two red dots on the top of its triangular head. Padfoot's pale eyes widened in recognition of a rare Algane Serpent, one of the most poisonous of the magical snakes. If he remembered rightly from his Care for Magical Creatures classes, this kind of snake bore the ability to bond with a particular wizard, always protecting his chosen master and defending him with elemental magic and a deadly fast-acting poison. Unpaired, the reptiles were very unpredictable and dangerous, often striking out at anything that seemed to be the slightest threat to itself. Padfoot tensed, ready to shove Harry aside the second the snake even twitched.

//_So cold. Hurts. Irritating humans.//_ The snake hissed again, drawing its tail end closer to the rest of the body, trying to curl up, hissing softly in pain.

//_What hurts?//_ Padfoot nearly jumped out of his skin to hear hissing come from the boy kneeling beside him.

The serpent seemed just as surprised, looking around with those gold eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of the new hissing. Then it stopped and looked straight at the green-eyed boy before it, studying him before asking //_Did you say something?//_

Harry just nodded. Both snake and dog stared at the boy in shock. The said boy frowned a bit, confused by their reactions. Why were they looking at him like that? He talked to snakes all the time. What was so strange about this situation? Sure, Padfoot had never seen him talk to a snake, but most snakes usually weren't so . . . doubting? confused? bewildered? Hm, how strange. Deciding to rephrase his question, Harry asked //_Where are you hurt?//_

The snake just stared a moment longer before hissing incredulously //_You can Speak?//_

Exasperated a tad, Harry nodded again. As the snake mulled over the information, still in a bit of shock over the encounter, the intense emerald eyes closely looked over the black body of the serpent. He searched for any tears or dry blood, knowing that the snake was injured somehow and still in pain, even though it was well distracted from that particular sensation at the moment. Then, he saw it. A long cut marred the smooth black scales down the snake's back, the edges inflamed from infection. '_Looks like it's been hurt for a while. Probably why it's out here in the cold rather than some cave or burrow. Was in too much pain to get some place warmer before the chill started. Know how that feels._' Harry nibbled his lower lip a bit as he thought, judging the severity of the wound. Deciding he couldn't leave the snake injured like this, Harry gave a decisive nod and reached out his hand, drawing the attention of his companions. Both tensed, not sure what to expect. Then they went back to just staring as a warm light began to glow from Harry's outstretched hand and blanketed the wound. The hand hovered there for a few moments, the owner's green eyes closed in concentration as he worked the needed magic. Slowly, the light faded away and the hand withdrew, revealing the now smooth area of shiny black scales, completely healed.

Pale blue-gray eyes and slit gold eyes gazed in shock at the healed area, then the boy now watching them both with amusement in his eyes, and back to the newly-unmarked flesh. The staring between boy and healed flesh went on for a few more minutes until Harry decided he had had enough. With a shake of his head and a slight glare at the Grim, the boy looked back at the snake and hissed //_Do you want to come with me? I can take you somewhere warmer than this place. What do you say?//_

The snake blinked. (A/N : can snakes blink? Hmm…) Cocking its head, the reptile thought for a moment. Coming to the decision that it didn't have much of a chance in the survival department out here and the boy seemed rather kind and good, the snake nodded its triangular head, agreeing to the change of residence. With a grin, Harry held out his left hand, allowing his new snake friend to slither its way up his thin limb, making its way up until it was wrapped around the boy's neck. The gold eyes peeked out at the world from this new height and tickled its new master with a forked tongue. Harry giggled and rose to his feet, rubbing Padfoot on the head and starting back toward the house. The Grim followed a bit more slowly, unsure that it liked having a very poisonous magical snake around his godson's neck. Plus, the interesting little bit of Harry being a Parseltongue had caught him off guard. Parseltongues were thought by many to be evil, and while Padfoot knew there wasn't an evil or cruel bone in Harry's body, if word were to ever get out about this gift of the boy's… Well, let's just say that the wizarding world may have a whole new opinion of the Boy Who Lived. Snarling silently, Padfoot swore he would tear apart anyone who treated Harry harshly just because of an ability that he had no choice in receiving.

With a start, Padfoot realized that the little group had reached the small house at the woods' edge. He silently followed his godson and his new pet into the building, still a bit uneasy at the reptilian housemate that was slithering down to the boy's left wrist, gold eyes examining the snake's surroundings. The Grim sat and watched as Harry murmured something and waved at the embers in the fireplace, the magic flowing from his right hand awaking and strengthening the flames without need of wood or any other fuel. The dark-haired lad knelt and let the serpent slid onto the rug and coil up before the warm fire, giving the smooth black scales a stroke and hissing something before rising to his feet and moving to the black hound.

"Eveilyn is going to stay here while we're in London today." said Harry, running a hand through the silky long fur of the animagus. Padfoot gave the boy a confused look, wondering who in the world was Eveilyn. Noticing the canine's confusion, the boy stated, "The snake told me her name was Eveilyn. She also said she didn't feel like wandering about London and trusted that you could protect me while she remained here. I know you can too." After giving a grin to the Grim, Harry went to gather a paper shopping bag he had nicked from a rubbish bin a few days before, perfect to carry any stolen goods taken from a store in without the workers getting suspicious.

Padfoot, meanwhile, was recovering from yet another shock in the so-far short morning. That snake – Eveilyn, she had a name now – trusted her 'master' in his care. Trust like that was rare for the Algane Serpents, who were extremely protective and possessive of those in their care. Padfoot rose to his feet and padded over to the black coil on the soft rug, watching the snake raise a red-dotted head to gaze steadily at the Grim with gold eyes. An agreement was made between them, a vow to protect the boy they both had fallen in love with (A/N : platonic! Not anything else! No Harry/Sirius!) and wanted to care for in such a short time. The said boy watched as his two protectors nodded to each other, a small smile crossing his face. Padfoot trotted over to the cloth door, waiting for his godson to hiss a farewell to Eveilyn before they once again headed out into the crisp winter morning, this time toward the heights of London.

~ - ~ - ~

A large black dog trotted into an alleyway on the edge of London, glancing over his shoulder a moment at the back of his departing godson. Seeing the boy go around a corner on the way to his own 'shopping' excursion, the Grim slipped into the shadows, seeking the privacy they held from any prying eyes. With a tingling feeling running over him, Padfoot transformed into his human body, a small '_pop_' marking the bit of wandless magic that only so few witches and wizards could accomplish.

Sirius gave a shake of his black-maned head and knelt down, one hand tapping bricks at the bottom of a wall as lips silently counted. Reaching the one he sought, the red man-made rock was tugged out of its position along with several of its brothers, revealing a small cavity. A Muggle pen and several pieces of stationary were removed, the white paper bearing a pale blue border. '_It's a good thing I found this hole. Need a place to keep the materials for my latest bit of cleverness._' With a small smirk, Sirius began to pen several notes, a mischievous light glittering in his pale eyes.

About forty-five minutes later, the Grim could be seen trotting down the sidewalk with a wicker basket clutched carefully in his strong jaws. After crossing the street to a clothing store, Padfoot padded inside, pale eyes and attentive ears searching the building for store employees. He walked up to the counter, where a young woman gazed bemused at the hound waiting patiently for her to make some sort of move, black tail waving friendly. Confused, the woman turned to the man restocking shelves of woman beauty products near the cash register. "Um, Rob? There's a black dog standing here with a basket. Ah, what do I …?" She trailed off, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Ah, Mr. Colins' dog is back. Hey, Jaz, boy. Whatcha got today?" Rob, a tall man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and kind blue eyes, gave Padfoot a good scratch behind the ears as he took the basket from the dog's mouth. Padfoot gave a lick to the hand as the store-worker moved away, sitting quietly as the man read the note in the basket, explaining to his co-worker as he read. "You see, Mary, Jaz here belongs to an old man, Mr. Andrew Colins, who has been restricted to bed thanks to a hip surgery. He doesn't have any family living near here to care for him, but he does have Jaz. This is one amazing well-trained pooch, he can even go shopping for the man. See, this note tells what Mr. Colins wants from the store, and Jaz also has the right amount of money from his master to pay for any purchases." Rob gave the dog an admiring glance before turning back to a stunned Mary.

"The note here," Rob said, waving it a bit, "says that Mr. Colins wants to buy some clothes for his great-grandson who is in the states right now. Christmas present. Boy is 103 cm tall (A/N :I don't know. Just a bit over a meter tall. Too short? Too tall? Sorry.), has black hair and green eyes with a pale complexion, and is rather thin. Usual young boy outfits for winter. So, whatcha think, Mary?"

"Well…" The female store-clerk managed to come out of her daze and looked thoughtfully around the store, one slim finger tapping pursed lips. Rob gave the waiting dog a wink, which Padfoot nodded to. '_Women._' Padfoot thought. '_They can always make a guy look good. Not that I have a bad fashion sense, but ladies have a better one. 'Sides, think some of my fashion sense died in Azkaban._' Shaking his head and focusing on the present rather than the past, Padfoot didn't have to wait much longer for this Mary to make up her mind. "We can get him these pants in dark gray and another in blue, maybe this deep orange sweater, definitely this black one. Green eyes, you say? Then we'll need this in green, and…."

For several minutes, the two males just watched as the brunette young woman scurried about the store, picking up various items, dismissing others, and creating a nice stack of clothes for a homeless young boy who deserved every bit of love and care that could be given to him. Rob moved behind the counter and started ringing things up as Mary brought over the last item, a red and gold woolen scarf. '_Hm, Gryffindor colors. Coincidence? Wonder if he'll be in Gryffindor when he goes to Hogwarts. Hm, probably. Can't see him anywhere else._' Padfoot mused as he watched the purchases and the small wicker basket placed in a paper bag with a twine handle, making it easier for the Grim to carry it. Rob took the money from a small cloth bag that had also been carried in the basket and rang up the purchases. With a nod to both store clerks, Padfoot trotted out and headed swiftly back for the house at the edge of the woods.

Once inside, Padfoot set the bag down and transformed back to his human form. Eveilyn hissed softly, watching all from her place by the fire. Sirius looked at the magical serpent and put a finger to his lips, silently asking to keep all this quiet. The snake nodded in return and settled to doze a bit more. Assured that the black snake wouldn't tell Harry of his Christmas presents, Sirius drew over the bag he had placed in the corner the night before and started to take things out. '_I'm keeping a secret with a snake. Well, I can't have her tell Harry. Funny how quickly I accepted him as a Parseltongue._' Shaking his head a bit, he focused on the items he removed from last night's shopping trip : four books for children and young teens that he suspected Harry was smart enough to understand and which he could read to his godson after Sirius revealed his human form to the boy, new sneakers to replace the hole-ridden ones his godson now wore, some various Muggle candies that he hoped were good, and a small green pendant he had found at a small wizard-owned shop that would warn and protect Harry from harm. He organized all the presents and wrapped them in some red and gold wrapping paper he had bought a few days ago.

After the gifts were all wrapped and stacked carefully in the two bags, Sirius stood and stretched, hearing his back crack a bit. Glancing outside, he noticed that it was getting late. The winter sun was beginning to set, the orange light peeking through the drapes on the front windows. Sirius frowned with worry; Harry should have been back by now from his own little shopping trip. Shifting back into his Animagus form, Padfoot headed swiftly out the cloth-covered door and around toward the city, busy with people hoping to head back home in time for dinner. Snuffing the trampled snow, Padfoot followed the physical scent and faint magic aura of his godson, senses alert for any sign of the missing boy.

As he neared an alley, a cry of pain and the strong scent of blood and fear caught his attention. A tremor of fear went down Padfoot's spine as he realized that Harry's scent led to this alley. Padfoot sprinted to the opening of the alley, easily dodging the few people on this particular street. When he got to the alley entrance, Padfoot froze, shocked by what lay within. Six large boys, looking to be between the ages of nine and thirteen, had Harry cornered up against the wall. Two of the older ones had bloody penknives in their hands, standing back and watching the four younger boys kick and beat a bruised and beaten Harry, grinning maliciously as the green-eyed boy was hit again and again. A few bruises and a line of red scratches on the other boys showed that Harry had put up a fight, but had obviously been overwhelmed by the group.

A steel-toed boot, one of the few pricey items that the other street kids wore, met soundly with Harry's lower right leg, a crack indicating bone breaking under the blow. Harry screamed with pain, his already injured leg filled with even more painful agony. The malicious uncaring laughter of the boys at his godson's pain erased the shock and replaced the void with rage. How dare they hurt a defenseless kind boy like Harry?!? A low growl rumbled in Padfoot's chest and rose to spill out of his clenched bared teeth. With a snarl, he lunged forward, ready and willing to met out justice for daring to harm his godson.

_______________________

Dun dun dun. I know, you probably hate me for ending it there, but I couldn't help myself. I'm evil, that simple.

Please review. Please?

Thanks to my beta-reader, sara, for helping me over some of the bumpy spots in this chapter. Thank you! But don't blame her for any grammar mistakes or anything, I didn't have the chance to send this to her.

Also, thank you to **Duath** and **stupid kid 04 and blah** and **Sophia and Sophie** for putting me on their favorite lists. Thank you!

**Review Responses :** (28 of them! 28!!! for ONE chapter! *faints*)

**Acacia Jules :** Don't worry, Harry will meet Sirius, not Padfoot, soon. I agree, Harry needs a loving parent figure and all that. It will happen soon.

**Amber-986 :** Well, you're the one who put me in your faves, so the thanks is mine. Glad you're liking this story. Hope you keep reading! ^.^

**atalante :** happy you think this is 'a great story'! ^_^ I'm glad I can get the Harry/Padfoot relationship of godson/godfather through well. Remmy will come in soon (around chapter 7), but I'm not sure when Hogwarts will come it. It will eventually, just not sure when. Please keep reading!

**athenakitty :** Remmy and Sirius's freedom will both come in here eventually. Be patient. 

**Duath :** I loved your review! "reading and reading and then poof where's the next chapter!" *giggle* Your cliff analogy will be put to good use for this chapter. *evil smirk* 

**Facade1 :** Don't be sorry over the late review. We all have lives and can't get on the 'net everyday and stuff. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. *bows head in shame* Happy you liked descriptions! ^_^ Glad the seer ability thing came out okay. Was a bit worried over that. Hope you keep reading! ^.^

**Fangfoot :** neat name. glad you like so far!

**Felion :** Still like your name. And yes, Harry is so very cute. *huggles little Harry*

**jordan :** Harry will meet Padfoot soon, trust me. as for what Harry Saw, it was a vision of the future that may or may not happen in this fic, I haven't decided yet. It was of Harry himself being held captive and tortured by Voldie and Death Eaters. and no, it's not anything from Rowlings' books, it's my own Harry-tortured-by-Voldie scene. *grins evilly* anyways, here's more!

**Kaira-chan :** ^__^ I'm honored to be your only HP story right now. what else are you reading? *joins Kaira-chan in huggling Harry and Sirius* So cute indeed.

**Kemenran :** have you gotten around to Shirebound's stuff yet? hope so. yes, Sirius will care for Harry soon. please keep reading! ^.^

**Lady Mandara Snake :** nice name. I've always like the idea of seeing the future and all that, so I saw an opportunity and put it in. no pun intended there. *grin* here's more!

**LaterosevBlack :** argh! the irresistible puppy dog eyes! *giggle* happy you like! ^.^ and in case I didn't mention before, thanks for putting me on your fave list. *bows in gratitude*

**Layce74 :** glad you like, here's more!

**Li :** *pokes gently* are you still alive? hope you haven't held your breath all this time. sorry it took so long, by the way. Thank you! *humbled by your compliments of my work* I hate it when people just stop writing a good story in the middle too! I do not plan to do that. and yes, Sirius lives! ^_^

**Lily-of-Annoth :** I'll try to keep writing long chapters, but sometimes I can't think of enough to put in a single piece. but I'll keep trying. here's another long one for you, though. a bit more patience with Sirius, Harry will see him human soon.

**Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness :** glad you're liking it! ^.^ This is completely platonic love here! No Harry/Sirius! I'm not against same sex couples (in fact, I kinda prefer them), but that particular couple is a no go for me. I agree with your second review. *grabs a Vernon Dursley plushie and tears it to pieces* Ahh, that's better. ^__^

**ping*pong5 :** glad you liked long chapter! ^_^ and here's another one for you! think it's even longer than chapter 3. but I only took so long this time because I got writer's block for a while. sorry! *ashamed* hope ahappyjtm updates soon too!

**Piper of Locksley :** Remmy/Moony should be in around chapter 6 or 7. *checks notes* yep, 6 or 7. as for Harry remembering him, you'll get an idea of that in chapter 5. please keep reading! ^.^

**Romm :** thanks. here's more.

**stupid kid 04 and blah :** Dude, here's more! glad you like! ^.^ hope you feel better by the time I put this up and can give me a nice long rant! ^_^

**The Princess of Darkness :** glad you like! but I'm not the best writer or anything. you should read Bored Beyond Belief's "Never Alone, Never Again" or some of Neutral's stuff. now those are some good authors with some very good fics. well, here's more for you!

**Treska SilverFlame :** hope you got your laundry done! *grin* I'm honored by your compliments! *bows respectfully* now, if only you'd update.... 

**Tsukishiku :** it's ironic. I don't like people who take forever to update. yet, look what I did. but I can understand the other authors better now. writer's block is horrible! at least I wasn't stuck with it for more than, what's it been, almost two months or so? glad I can make the character seem so real to you! ^__^ I will bring dear Remmy in in chapter 6 or so, don't worry. I love that werewolf! *huggles Remus plushie* Albus won't be seeing Sirius and Harry for a while yet, but you will see a bit of him in the next few chapters. I cried when Sirius was killed in the book, middle of the bookstore and tears started running down my cheeks. ^.^ I refuse to kill my dear Sirius! Harry needs his godfather! Rowling better bring him back! and don't apologize for rambling. I like rambling. I like your name too. what does it mean? hope you'll keep reading! 

**Viresse430 :** yes, the Dursley part was fun to write. would have gone more graphic, but these are Harry's thoughts, and I got a PG-13 rating to mind. didn't want to have to go and increase the rating.

**Virusgod :** yes, mighty Virusgod, don't send the flu upon me. *bows in homage* ^.^ here's more!

**WalkingCensure :** don't worry about the late review. I mean, look at my late update. I'm glad you reviewed, and very sorry I took so long. *bows head, ashamed*

**Yana5 :** glad you like, no _love_ , this story! ^_^ please keep reading!


	5. Harry's Wanderings of London

**A/N :** You don't have to read this rather long author babble if you don't want to. One of my friends was helping me out a bit, and she and I kinda went nuts and made this ramble, which is more humor than anything else. Like I said, if you don't want to read, just scroll down past it. But, I say ahead of time, sorry for taking so long and hope you like the new chapter!

(color doesn't work, so each person is in a different …uh… -scratches head embarrassed- ah, hell, you'll figure it out!)

_-Bast4 walks into the room- Um… Hi….? _

-A very unusual looking girl enters the room to spot Bast4- YOU!!!!! -Points at Bast4- Where is the next chapter to this fic???!!! Huh? Huh? HUH??!!!!! 

_-Bast4 cringes- Right her-here. -points down at new chapter- _

-Looks down to see lovely new chapter.- oh. -blink blink- Finally!!! I was almost about to take it away from you and write it myself! 

_-glares and in very angry yet quiet tone says- Don't. You. DARE. _

-cringes away from very mad authoress with very nice, gleaming claws unsheathed. Sits down hard looking irritated but still cringing slightly.- O.O I... I, um… 

_-smirks- You are sufficiently cowed. _

-.- Hey! I take exception to that! I Am Not A COW!!! No need for name calling. -sniffle sniffle- 

**-Harry walks in, looks at Bast4, then at mystery girl, then back at authoress- Um… who's she? **

_-smirk flees in the light of Harry's cuteness, gives the little boy a soft grin as a sniffle comes__from the background- That is Jayetta. Past that, she is an unknown but somewhat welcome new member of my writing team-cast-group-gang-thingie. _

**-Blinks- Oh. -looks at Jayetta again- Why is she crying? **

_She doesn't like the fact she was sufficiently scared by me. _

**Oh. -walks over to mumbling Jayetta. Pats her on the head- It's okay. **

-knocks Harry's hand away and growls- don't do that! 

**-Harry steps back, startled. Cringes a bit and a tear streaks down his cheek. Sniffle- **

**_-Padfoot comes onto the scene, growling at Jayetta- _**

-looks startled at the dog-but-not-dog growling at her. Then lets out a very big sigh.- I'm sorry Harry, I just don't like being patted on the head. -looks at Harry with a mischievous look in her eyes as the dog came and sat next to the boy. - 

_-watching with growing apprehension- Jayetta, don't— _

-she pounces on the two unsuspecting 'persons' in front of her and glomps them both- 

_-eyes widen as she hear a strangled off yelp from Padfoot- Jayetta, no! don't kill Harry and__Padfoot! I need them! It's not a bloody story without them! _

-A slightly muffled voice comes out from the tangle of limbs with a slight British accent added in- I'm NOT going to kill them you bloody moron! 

_-in dead-pan tone- Harry's about to pass out, and Padfoot's not much better. Loosen up a bit, will ya?!? _

But he's- but he's sooo KAWAII!!!! (in stereo) -pouts a bit, but then brightens as she puts her hand to Harry's forehead- heal. -light washes over Harry and some hits Padfoot too- 

_-sighs- Jayetta, let them go. You're gonna break Harry's back— _

-lets go of Padfoot who collapses on the ground trying to breathe and changes her grip on Harry to a headlock. Pouts- 

_Back, neck, whatever! He's hurt enough already. And I'm the only one here who controls who hurts him in my story. At this rate, he's gonna become quadriplegic! And I can't have him – _

Wait, Wait, wait! -holds up hand to stop ranting from Bast4. Points at staring audience across room.- Why are they looking at us? -lets go of Harry as she gently cuddles with him still staring at authoress- 

-all four people (well, one's really a dog, but technically not) look at audience, then each other, then back to the audience-

**-Harry raises his hand, barely missing slapping Jayetta's face in the process- I know. They're waiting for a disclaimer. **

_Oh. -looks around- Um, Padfoot, change and say the disclaimer. _

**_-Padfoot disappears with a soft 'pop' , Sirius standing in his place. Clears throat.- Um, Bast4 doesn't own Harry Potter, me, or any other characters found in J.K. Rowlings books. They belong to the real authoress (who killed me!!!), so you don't sue the lovely psycho_** _(Bast4 : I heard that…)** authoress-mistress**_(Jayetta : kiss-up)**_-jailwarden -- -stops abruptly as the hardcover version of OotP meets the back of his head. Slumps forward, face first, dazed.- _**

_-Bast4 glares at prone figure that Harry was healing. Nods and finishes- However, Eveilyn belongs to me, so don't try to steal her or Harry and I won't mind too much if she introduces you to her fangs and very lethal poison. -grins evilly- _

-the audience continues to stare, wide-eyed. The group notices- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! GO READ ALREADY!!!!!!!!! -audience jumps in their chairs at home and hurriedly scrolls down the page, not wanting to anger the authoress into keeping the next chapter for another couple months.-

Symbols, symbols everywhere, what do they mean again? 

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**Guardian**

By bast4

**Chapter 5 – Harry's Wanderings of London**

Harry walked down the street, easily weaving between the few morning pedestrians. Padfoot had wandered off in one direction, something that didn't worry the young boy a bit. After all, the large black dog could more than take care of himself. While Harry did miss his furry companion's company, but, today, it was necessary that they shop by themselves. Christmas was only two short weeks away, and Harry had yet to find a proper gift for his canine guardian. Plus, now that Eveilyn had joined their group, more food would be needed to sustain them all. While Padfoot could hunt rabbits and such, it wasn't enough to feed all three of them. Thus, it was time to go grocery shopping.

Across the street and two stores down from the market, Harry set his knapsack down in a quiet alley and stepped back a pace. One hand stretched out toward the bag and its area, fingers stiff and spread, he focused on a series of thoughts : '_You can't see it, you don't want to go near here, nothing's there, stay away_…' The air around the bag shimmered and the canvas sack disappeared from view, the wandless spell clamoring against his mind. The boy easily pushed away the strong impulse to leave the alley and gazed steadily at the hidden bag, looking carefully at the invisible glow of magic he had set up. Instinct had always led him to check minutely over his 'hiding charm', as he called it, to insure that it could not be seen or broken by any but him. Nodding once in approval, Harry turned and walked out of the alley, another mantra in his mind as his magic cast a warm tingling feeling over him, thinking _'You don't see me… I'm not here… only a slight breeze… there's nothing but air… you don't see me…'_

Notice-me-not spell wrapped firmly about him, Harry tread silently through the automatic doors of the foods store and headed for the meat section. Sharp emerald eyes flitted over the selection of pre-cut slabs of beef and pork chilled and on display in their plastic wrap cases. Slipping some sausage into his pockets and a slab of bacon, more for Padfoot than himself (_'Need to put some more weight on Padfoot. I can still feel his ribs a bit.'_ Harry thought.), he moved on to the counter where meat could be freshly ordered and cut.

Green eyes watched patiently as a woman ordered up some ham for her family's upcoming Christmas meal. Black brows scrunched a bit, considering if he should get some ham for the three of them as well. The Dursleys had always eaten a small feast for the winter holiday, complete with sweet potato pie for dessert. Once, he had managed to sneak a bit of cooked ham that had fallen to the kitchen floor when Aunt Petunia had been cutting it then had to hurry to get a pie out of the oven. When he had eaten that scrap in the safety of his cupboard, it had been one of the best things he had ever tasted, and that memory of juicy honey-touched ham was one of the few good ones the boy had from his time with his Muggle relatives.

The woman walked off, pushing her cart of groceries down the aisle, calling a goodbye to the deli clerk. Making a decision, Harry closed his eyes once more and focused his thoughts on a new train of words, his magic eagerly rising to do his bidding. '_…change my face…change my eyes… my true self…I wish to hide…_' His mind pictured honey-brown eyes and smoother brown hair, the raggedy image of his clothes transforming into sleeker black slacks and a gray pullover. Magic taking this image and forming it into reality, Harry opened his eyes and stepped forward toward the counter. "Excuse me?" He softly asked.

"Yes young sir?" The store clerk looked down upon the small brunette with kind burgundy eyes. His tri-color hair made him seem that he had stuck a knife in an electric socket as it was sticking up in wild gravity-defying points. (A/N : anyone recognize him? Not an HP char. tho) Harry blinked at the interesting image, but politely ignored the man's appearance, deciding to make his order instead of commenting on it.

"Um, I'd like to have 2 pounds of beef, some pork sirloin, and a whole honey ham leg please."

"Just a moment young man." The oddly-appearing man turned into the work room, leaving Harry to wait as he warily watched the other customers, nervous that he would be recognized by one of the Black Robes even in his disguise. He nervously shifted from foot to foot as the wait seemed to go on forever. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Harry but was truly only a matter of minutes, the clerk returned with Harry's desired meats wrapped and taped in paper packages. "Here you are. Are you paying here?"

"No, my mum's waiting at the cashier." Harry took the meats and thanked the man. He gave a brilliant smile to the clerk, reminding the burgundy-eyed one of another beautiful bright smile that he knew very well. Harry gave a nod in farewell and headed off into the cereal aisle. Once out of the deli man's view and a quick glance around to ensure that there were no other customers nearby, Harry focused on the meat packages, willing his magic to keep them fresh and cool. Sure that they would remain good for a while, several days at least, he murmured "Compilio", a spell he had Seen a red-headed man in one of his dreams use to shrink a trunk of a boy, presumably one of his sons. With that done, Harry slipped the meat into a pocket, undid the illusion, and recast his 'See Me Not' spell. Fast fingers went back to gathering some other food items off the many shelves to replenish the dwindling food supply back at the house.

A few minutes later, Harry left the store behind a pair of woman pushing a full cart of bagged groceries as they chatted about recipes for plum pudding and roast duck. Slipping away down the street, he stealthily made his way back toward the alley and his awaiting bag. A wave of his hand and an absent thought ended the hiding spell, allowing the seven year old to reclaim his knapsack. Loading the crackers, shrunken canned goods and a bag of buns, a few packets of jerky and dried fruit, a scattering of other food items, and some medical supplies into the canvas bag, he pulled out a small pouch and slipped the chilled meat into its waiting velvety hollow. Putting that in the bag as well, Harry continued down the alley and slipped into the train of people meandering down the small street it lead into.

Emerald eyes flicked about the cobbled walkway, a bit of old London amidst the asphalt and concrete of the modern age, young yet wise green orbs looking for a particular small store he had wandered by a few times in the past. Books filled the window of one store along with a man refilling a display of holiday children's stories. A mob of youngsters, varying from ages three to ten, were gazing in awe and longing into the window of a toy store, faces and hands pressed against the glass separating them from the train sets and dolls they were in such rapture over. A pair of women and a younger girl stood before a clothing store, chattering over some of the outfits modeled on plastic mannequins staring blankly out at the moderately populated street. Wreathes were pinned upon several doors while lights and strands of tinsel bordered windows, all festive tidbits that reminded of the holidays. A group of carolers well dressed for the cold temperature sang a joyful melody as Harry passed them, softly humming along to their song of winter's magic and snow's charm.

Spotting his sought-for destination across the street, Harry wove his way through the crowd of people and small horse-drawn sleighs crunching the crisp white snow. He swiftly dodged an errant snowball flung by the older brother of a running brown haired boy who looked to be eight or so, both children laughing with a gaiety of a carefree and happy life. Sighing wistfully, wishing he could have the good carefree world they did, he continued trekking toward the small store nestled between a bakery and a pawn shop. For some reason, all the other passer-byers would ignore the store, despite the intriguing items of a self-stirring mixing bowl, a chess board with moving pieces, a small stack of books with one open and languidly turning its pages, and a trio of dragon figurines that spat out small blasts of blue and violet flames or flew for short distances around their stand in the holly-cornered window. Harry had stopped and stared in awe from across the street the first time he had seen the store and the self-moving items it held in the window. Never before had he approached the interesting shop, but now he felt that it was time to enter it, that it would hold the items he sought : the perfect Yule tide gifts for Padfoot, or rather the man that was Padfoot's true form, and the wolf-man that he saw in his dreams.

A small bell tinkled when Harry pushed open the door, allowing him to enter a store filled with various items, the entire place glittering with magic in his eyes. Those emerald eyes widened in awe as they gazed about, his body forgetting its usual tactic of slipping unnoticed among shelves and other things he could use for cover when entering a new place. Shelf after shelf, display stand after display stand, they were all full of normal seeming things that were and yet weren't the things you'd expect to find in any small store of mix-matched items. Slowly, he started to wander about the shop, eyes trying to take in everything at once, unmindful of the curious and surprised pair of brown eyes watching him from behind the main counter.

Green eyes went over a net bag of larger-than-average marble balls labeled 'Gobstones' sitting next to cases of chess pieces, the detailed figures shouting insults to each other or calling greetings to the small boy walking down their aisle in small high-pitched voices. There were three small wooden chests shaking on the ground, their handles rattling as if there was something inside trying to get out from under the broom emblazoned lids. Packs of flashy looking playing cards labeled 'Exploding Snap' sat in neat stacks beside dartboard sets. There was an entire row of shelves full of stuffed animals, the colors of the fluffy dragons, unicorns, winged horses, and other creatures that Harry couldn't identify was dazzling and filled every spectrum of the rainbow. Across from the stuffed toys were action figures of men and women in robes, trolls, various animals, and even more of the moving-flying-fire breathing dragons that were displayed in the window. Small broomsticks, 'young potion master' kits, and other children's playthings filled the rest of the toy aisle. The next and farthest right aisle held stacks and rows of thick slightly yellow paper, different designs and sizes being held in separated nooks. Rows of squat bottles labeled various colors sat across from the paper, various types of large bird feathers in neat lines beside the 'ink section'.

Coming to the wall, Harry found a trio of large cabinets filled with various bottles, vials, and jars. One, labeled 'Potion Ingredients', was filled with containers of different plant and animal bits, some of the labels making the young boy scrunch his nose in disgust or raise an eyebrow in surprise. Different sized goblets and stone bowls and fat stone sticks filled the second cabinet, the items going from large to small in orderly rows. The final cabinet held vials and bottles of various liquids, 'Potions' the label above the doors. 'Fever-reducer', 'Skelo-grow', 'Polyjuice Potion', a section of poisons, another of concealing potions, and many others were lined up in perfection that Aunt Petunia would have been proud of. In one of the back corners of the store were several shelves of books, the texts varying in states of wear and size and color.

Going past the main counter, still ignorant of the eyes watching his movements curiously, the small boy went to the other back corner where displays of jewelry stood, the various metals glittering both from the polishing they had received and the magic weaving about many of them. After admiring the pieces for a moment, he tilted his head in curiosity and confusion, wondering why brooms would have magic woven into them. Shaking his head, he moved on to a rack of cloaks and robes, various shades of red, blue, green, and even a bright orange mingling with the black ones. Skeins of many colors of wool were in the shelves across from the wall, sets of needles, some moving on their own to demonstrate their skills and fiddling with yarn, were in rows beside the gatherings of fibers. Skipping past the needlework and other sewing supplies, Harry entered into the next aisle, clocks and self-stirring mixing bowls and cooking supplies and bottles of Mrs. McGee's All-Purpose Magical Spot Remover and other items meeting his vision. Even though the items were mostly normal, Harry still walked down the aisle, admiring the various wares.

As he entered the last and middle aisle, Harry's brow furrowed a bit in worry. He had seen almost everything in the store, yet nothing drew him. Nothing called to him to buy as the presents he wanted for Padfoot and the wolf man would. Perhaps he couldn't find them here? But his instincts had pulled him here, and they had never been wrong before. What if he had merely been led by his own curiosity rather than his instincts? That didn't make sense either; once focused on something, he had never wavered like this before. He shook his head, pushing the confusion and doubt from his mind. He would find what he wanted here. Somewhere…

Harry froze in the middle of the aisle, not noticing he had walked down a third of the way while in thought. Moving to his right, emerald eyes focused in on the rows of small statues upon the shelves, detailed animals being depicted in different poses on various bases. A small hand moved forward and picked up a figurine of a large black dog prancing about its platform of grass, pale eyes seeming to watch the boy. "Padfoot," he murmured softly, making the approaching store clerk blink. The statue was placed in the crook of his arm as Harry picked up a tawny wolf with silvery gray highlights, murmuring "Moony" as he watched the lupine roll over and pant playfully. The third animal chosen was a deep brown stag, the proud antler-bearing head bowing in a dignified way to the boy, who murmured "Prongs" after a moment's pause. Looking over the three animated animals, Harry frowned. It didn't seem right that they were separate, each upon his own portion of grass. Holding them close together, he focused, letting him instincts and magic flow freely. The store owner gasped softly in amazement as the stone bases seemed to melt then draw together, solidifying into a single large base for the three animals to share. Harry grinned, nodding in satisfaction as he watched the dog and wolf start to play as the stag seemed to shake his head in amused exasperation, deep brown eyes dancing in silent laughter as the amber-eyed wolf that wasn't quite a wolf pinned the dog to the ground. Yes, the wolf-man would like this.

Moving further down the aisle as his instincts tugged him along, Harry passed a section of candles and stopped at a stack of books. Scratch that, for upon closer examination, the young boy saw that they were journals. His free hand was drawn to one with a deep blue leather cover, gold lettering stenciled across the front reading 'Thoughts and Dreams'. A gold-dusted bird feather and a vial of liquid sat beside it, waiting to be chosen. Taking the dream journal in his arms after placing the feather carefully amongst its pages and scooping up the fat bottle of ink, green eyes were pulled upward to a line of wood and leather circles labeled 'Dream-catchers'. One high above his head called his attention, the blue, silver, and black stones dangling from threads and woven in the mesh of the center giving off a feeling of comfort and rightness. Not bothering to even try to stretch his arms that high when he knew he would only reach a fraction of the height, Harry focused on the woven amulet rising and coming to him. The store owner blinked as one of the higher dream-catchers that the boy was looking at came off its hook and floated down to the youngster's hands. Shaking his head, the man walked toward the young boy.

Coming out of his semi-trance as his instincts and wonder had set him wandering about the store, Harry tensed as he sensed another presence approaching him. He quickly turned to the right, startling the man walking toward him into a halt. The man's brown eyes widened in surprise and realization as they took in the young boy's features, who squirmed a bit under his examination. The black hair that flew everywhere of his father, the petite features of his mother, the brilliant emerald eyes he would never forget after they had stared at him with uncanny wisdom from a baby's face, the scar he noticed hidden amongst the bangs that the papers had spoken of those six years ago. He said in an awed voice, "Harry Potter…"

The boy drew back a bit at the admission, wariness and confusion flickering in those expressive green-gold eyes. Shifting his feet slightly, poised to move in a second if need be, Harry carefully studied the man before him. He quietly stood, taking in not only the warm brown eyes and slightly-ragged deep blue robes but also the emotion of surprise and bemusement and lack of dark creepy feeling that came went sensing one of the Black Ones. A soft distrustful young voice said, "How do you know my name?"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise, the wariness in the boy's tone snapping him out of his awed trance. Shocked that the youngster knew not of his heritage, the man automatically responded with the first answer that came to mind. "I knew your parents."

In turn, green-gold orbs widened and the tenseness lessened as bafflement temporarily overcame the young form. The youngster blinked once, twice, before asking in a mix of caution and eagerness. "You knew my parents? Personally?"

"Yes." The man nodded in response. "You have your dad's hair and your mum's eyes. They brought you here often; this was one of their favorite stores, even though it was a bit out of their way." Noticing the nervousness the boy's body still held, he kept talking about random things of the past. "Your mum would always go straight to the book section; she loved reading and studying. Could have been in Ravenclaw at school, she certainly was smart enough. Your dad would always go the toy section, showing you all the new wizarding play-sets and toys and trying to sneak you on to a toy broom. He was always so careful that you didn't fall; though, with the way you grab on, it looked like you were a natural at flying. They both loved you so much…"

The green eyes of the too-small-for-his-age boy in front of him grew slightly opaque, seeming to glow with an eerie light that saw things the man couldn't see no matter how hard he tried. Blinking, those eyes refocused on the kind man before him. Harry shuffled a foot slightly, unsure of what to do. After a moment of indecision, he voiced his problem. "I wanted to buy these as Christmas presents, but I don't have any money. I could do chores or something to work off the cost – "

"No, no. There's no need for that." The store owner shook his head in refusal at the thought of making this boy he had (more or less) seen grow up working to pay for his purchases. No, that would not do, not at all. "I'll tell you what, I'll give those items to you for free." He grinned kindly down at the dark haired boy, who in turn blinked up in surprise at the warm act that he was so unused to.

"Free?" Harry looked down at the gifts, then back at the man. "But… but you'd lose money. And it wouldn't be fair – "

"Your parents were some of my most valued customers. They tended to give me a bit more money than the price of their purchases. Needless to say, after everything they bought here, it's added up." Crouching to be at eye-level with the seven-year-old, one brown eye winked and held a finger to his lips playfully, whispering in a conspiring voice, "It will be our little secret."

He watched the confused expression on the child's face for a few seconds. Silently, he cursed whoever had cared for the boy. It seemed as if little Harry had never learned how to play or have fun. James and Lily must be so upset, watching over their young son from the Afterlife. The boy nodded hesitantly in response, agreeing to the deal. An idea came to the store owner's mind, and he held out his hands. "How 'bout I put those in a bag for you? Make sure they won't get wet or anything in this weather." Harry nodded firmly, handing over the items, but pulling his hands back fast, as if expecting some sort of harm.

Wishing he could find and hex whoever had made this child so fearful of others, the man went around the counter to fetch a bag. While ducked behind the wooden barrier, he fetched a small flat box that had been owled to him that fateful Halloween night, bearing a note from Lily to give this box and its contents to her son when the man saw him. He had been confused and doubtful he'd see the boy again, but the Fates had had something different to say. Tucking the container into the bag behind the dream journal and carefully wrapped statue, he started to rise when something caught his eye. A pendant lay lonely on one shelf, the gold and platinum glittering despite the lack of good lighting. This certainly hadn't been here before. Glancing over into the aisle, he saw young Harry carefully fingering a cloak of warm deep red material, then gently stroking the dark blue one beside it. Flicking his wand subtly, the man summoned two cloaks that the boy had been looking at from the shelves in the back storeroom. Looking back over at the youngster, the man found himself pinned by brilliant gold-flecked emerald eyes, those orbs seeming to pore deep within him. Only after they had looked away at a pair of promise rings in the jewelry case was the man able to breath again. He summoned five sets of the promise rings, and then looked back at the phoenix pendant on the shelf. It was meant for Harry, had appeared only when the boy had entered the shop today, and he would not try to stop Fate, would not hinder Harry's destiny. Carefully, he picked up the necklace by the chain and placed it in a jewelry box before also slipping it into the bag, it and the other jewelry nestled between the folded shrunk-to-a-more-manageable-size cloaks. Standing, he circled the counter and headed toward the young Potter heir.

Harry saw the man approaching in the glass of the case, but didn't turn just yet. He knew the man was trust-worthy, would not harm him, and was willing to help him in any way possible. When he had sensed the magic being used, the boy had been fearful and wary for a moment, turning to probe the man's mind for any ill-meaning plots. What he had found in those few seconds of examining the man's very soul showed that the man was truly loyal to the Light, and, in a way, to him. How he knew that he was connected to the Light, Harry didn't know, just that that was how it was. The man had put a few other things in that bag than what Harry had given him, purely out of the goodness of his heart and a desire to help him. Deciding he had looked at the pieces enough, the boy turned to face the store owner who had stopped a few meters away.

"Here you are." The man held out the bag with a friendly grin. "I hope your friends like their gifts."

After looking into his eyes a moment, Harry accepted the bag and gave a small grin of his own. "I hope they do too. I don't know them as well as I'd like, and aren't sure what they'd like."

"I'm sure they'll be happy with anything you give them."

Harry nodded, hoping the man was right. Tilting his head slightly to one side, he contemplated his next move. Deciding it was worth the risk, he stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you."

The man blinked in surprise, then let a large and warm grin cross his light-brown face. Carefully taking the small hand in one of his larger ones, he said, "I'm Allen Peregrine, and am very glad to meet you, Harry." He felt a warm feeling of pride in his heart to receive a bright smile in return, one that lit the too-old green eyes as well as his entire face. The boy looked like a real child now. He released the hand as he noticed Harry was beginning to tense up a bit and stepped back.

Once free, Harry nodded a farewell and started toward the door. He felt the warm brown eyes on him all the way there, and tried not to squirm. It wouldn't do to offend his new – friend? ally? – before they even met again. The bell above the door jingled merrily as he opened the door and slipped out into the snow-covered streets. Carefully placing the bag of gifts into his backpack, Harry straightened and started walking toward the edge of the city and home. _'Wonder of Padfoot and the wolf-man will like their gifts… When will I meet the wolf-man, and learn who Padfoot really is? Why won't he just change and tell me? Does he not like me, doesn't want to get attached, because he's planning to leave me? Just like, just like they did, the man with black hair like mine and the lady with red hair. They left me, they didn't want to, but they did. I… I want Padfoot, or whatever his name is, to stay with me. I feel safe with him, like he'd always protect me, like he's – he's a father…'_

Suddenly, some instinct screamed inside him, and Harry leapt to the left quickly. In the corner of his eye, he saw a beam of red light pass right where had just been. Glancing about quickly as he spun around, he found he was in an alleyway, no rubbish bins to dodge behind and the other end of the narrow passageway a long way away. Blocking the nearest opening was a Black One, his black robes swaying a bit in a chill winter breeze, the white mask and black hood keeping Harry from getting any clue of his identity. His wand was pointed squarely at Harry's chest, and he couldn't help gulping in fear.

"I finally found you, Harry Potter." The voice behind the mask sneered triumphantly. "My master will be so pleased, will award me for capturing you. He probably won't mind a bit of torture first, though." Harry stepped back a bit, not liking the sound of the last part. "Crucio!"

Quickly, Harry dodged again, remembering that he had seen that word cause great pain to those the Black Ones cast it on in his dreams. Acting on instinct, he flung out a hand, crying, "Stupefy!" His magic, which had been boiling in his blood with fiery anger at the attack, eagerly sent out the red beam that had been first cast his way.

The Black One just barely managed to get out of the way, shocked by the action. After a moment, watching the boy with wide eyes, he said, "So, you can do wandless magic too. How interesting. Relashio. Petrificus Totalus."

Harry dodged away from the jet of fiery sparks that the Black One had called on, but the second spell pulled his arms and legs together, stiffening under the magic's affect. He fell onto his back, startled eyes now staring up at the cloudy sky. The view was blocked by the Black One's masked face. The wand came into his view and a sneering voice said, "Stupefy." As the red light came toward him in slow motion, Harry focused and whispered in his mind _'Protect me. Shield me. Send my enemy away from me.'_

Three things happened in quick succession. A wall of silver-gold light surrounded Harry, bouncing the spell away from him. The Black One was hit by the rebounding spell and flew back to hit the wall. Harry's magic broke the spell on him. With a thought, the shield of energy around Harry faded away as it retreated into him once more. Carefully, he stood and walked over to the fallen Black One. Kneeling, he tugged off the mask to look into the Black One's face. Noting the dark hair and scarred face for future reference, Harry picked up the wand the man had dropped, instinct leading him to reaching within the pulse of magic in the stick and twisting it slightly, making it willing to fit the ways of a new master, before slipping the wood into his pocket. Once that was done, the young boy stood and started to head down the alley again.

As he looked up, he froze again. At the other end of the narrow walkway were six other street boys he had the unlucky fortune bump into several time before. The two leaders, dark-haired older boys of 12 and 13, were jostling the four younger ones, ranging from 8 to 11. A red-head with steel-toed boots whacked at a younger boy who had bumped into him. The other four chuckled mockingly at the injured boy's discomfort. Not wanting to have another meeting with the gang, Harry started to move toward the nearer opening of the alley. It would take a bit longer to get home, but he didn't mind. Just so long as he didn't gain their attention –

The whacked boy straightened from holding his sore head, and caught sight of movement up ahead. Nudging the others, he pointed at the small black-haired runt they had beat time and time again. Sharing glances, the six boys agreed. It was time to have a bit of fun. As one, they charged.

Harry, seeing that luck wasn't on his side, turned and ran. Out on the street, he dodged between people and cars, seeking to gain distance from the gang. His lungs burned with the cold wintry air being sucked into them. One hand clutched a strap on his bag, not wanting to lose the precious food and gifts inside. Glancing over a shoulder, he saw that the group wasn't giving up, and slowly narrowing the gap between them as the crowds thinned. Getting desperate, Harry scampered into a side street, panting for breath. There was an alleyway with a hiding hole on this street, one that no one had ever found him in no matter how much they searched the alley. If he could just get there…

Spotting the alley ahead, he sped up, trying to gain even a few seconds ahead of the nearing boys. Turning quickly to the right, Harry entered the alley, but bad luck hit again. Pain shot up his right leg, the broken bones in his lower limb grinding against each other, making the damaged nerves send flames of agony up the limb. He stumbled, trying to keep his balance. That instant of pain and distraction was all they needed. The boys were on him like a pack of rabid wolves on a rabbit.

Harry's head meet with the brick of the alley wall with a sickening crack, making him stagger as stars flew in his vision. A cruel hand gripped his arm, keeping him from falling over, just so another could punch him in the face. Someone's knee hit his stomach, making him bend over as the air rushed out of him. His bag was pulled away, but he wasn't too concerned since no one but him could open it. Desperate fear filled him as a hand grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall, and he blindly struck out at the gang, fists meeting flesh and nails scoring on cheeks as he struggled.

A fiery burn of pain slashed his arm, and his blurred eyes, having had his glasses knocked off in the beginning of the beating, glimpsed silvery metal bearing a splash of red. Another metal flash came and dug into his shoulder, making him cry out in surprise and sudden agony. His head was twisted to one side as a powerful fist met his left cheek, someone unhappy of the scratches he had given seeking revenge. More punches rammed his ribs, and he heard and felt something crack and give, making him gasp. Harry fell to his knees, clutching his left side with his right arm. A kick knocked him over onto that side, balance distorted after all the hits to the head, and he instinctively curled up, seeking to protect what was left of his ribs. His green frightened eyes were closed tight, but his ears still heard the mocking taunts and cruel insults of the boys. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Fire flared in his back as cold metal slashed into his flesh. He arched, trying to escape the knife, but that unfortunately opened him to more kicks to the ribs. Managing to curl up again, he cowered under the barrage of fists and kicks, biting his lip to keep from whimpering in pain and fear. _'This is like Uncle Vernon used to do. Just hit me and hit me. I don't know what I did wrong. Was it the strange things I sometimes did? I didn't mean to do them. And he'd always hit me more… Can't do it, can't use my powers, they'll hurt me more like Uncle Vernon did. Why do they do this? Why does everyone hurt me? No, not everyone. Padfoot doesn't hurt me. Where is he? I wish he was here. I wish Padfoot was –'_ Something hit his right leg hard, throwing him from his thoughts and making the bones shift and snap painfully. He couldn't contain a scream of agony and felt the world start to fade away into darkness…

**TBC…**

**Edit :** I made a small correction in here. I mistakenly used 'Reducto' to have Harry shrink something. Opps. Since 'Reducio' says 'to turn Engorged items to normal size', I decided to make my own shrinking spell : 'Compilio'. It comes from compile : _early 14c., from O.Fr. compiler, from L. compilare "to snatch together, plunder, heap," from com- "together" + pilare "to compress, ram down." _So, yeah, omline etymology sites are useful things.

Okay, I know this chapter took forever to get out. And I am sorry for that. The cliffy, not so sorry for. I'll try to get moving on the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh, and this isn't beta-ed since I can't reach my e-mail, and thus my beta-reader, from my home computer.

Relashio – a spell used in GoF that, like said, shoots out jet of concentrated sparks. Made the water hot to fend off merfolk in the Second Task.

We all remember the well-known spells of 'Stupefy', 'Petrificius Totalus', and 'Crucio', right? 'kay, moving on.

Review Responses :

**Acacia Jules :** not articulate is okay. I'm that way sometimes too. 'cept that time was when I was in such shock the author did something in the story. Still can't believe… -mumble. Shakes head.- anyways, glad you liked the x-mas presents. Harry hasn't had new clothes, much less toys, so they'll certainly make him happy. And I was going for sappiness when I tossed in the books. Plus I love to read… No need to be ashamed -pats Acacia on head lightly-

**Akoya :** nice to hear from you. Glad you like my details-general mix. And, quick question, but what does 'imouto' mean? Ja'ne 'til I hear from ya!

**Amber-986 :** honored to be in your favorites. I was looking through someone's faves and was just stared to see I was one of their fave authors. It feels so weird! And of course I'll keep going. Hell, I'm not done with this story, yet I have ideas for sequels already! Oi ve…

**athenakitty :** can't have Padfoot get picked up by the pound or something for not having a collar. And the attackers will most definitely pay… -evil grin-

**danca :** haven't seen you before, so welcome and thanks for reviewing! .

**diamond004 :** don't inflate his ego too much with that banner, else he'll won't be able to get his head through the doors of Hogwarts! When I read his death, I sat there in the bookstore staring at the page with tears slipping down my face. Got a few stares.

**Façade 1 :** hate it when that happens. Find a good story or new chapter, and have to get off and go bed so won't be brain-dead for school the next day or whatev. Not fair. Yea! I'm a brilliant _evil_ author. Mwhahahaha-hack, cough, cough… okay, that's enough…

**Fangfoot :** -pokes- still alive? Or did the long wait after a cliffy kill you? Hope this cliffy didn't kill you off completely…

**Fantasy-Girl : ** -blinks- 'so soft'? glad you think the story's great, tho.

**Fate :** -claps hands- Yea, new reviewer! Do you see Harry's fate? -nudge- If you do, shh – don't tell anyone. -giggle-

**Grey Fate : ** Another new reviewer! Can you see Harry's fate too? And no weekly mean e-mail please. My in-box would fill up since I can't check it everyday. What does 'TDDZ' mean? -blinks eyes curiously-

**Heyheycherry :** -pout- No copy! -shake head furiously- This is my story! Tho, I admit, something else I've read may have bled in. Glad you like the story.

**JE aka Yessina : **Another lover of 'Sirius raises little Harry' fics? Or what? Either way, thanks for the review!

**Kaira-chan :** honored to be on your faves list. I understand the difficulty of finding good stories daily. So many that aren't interesting enough to catch our eye. Or they may be, but the title and/or summary don't do it justice. -sigh- Half a dozen new story ideas popped into my head lately when I should have been working on this and the other stories I have up here. But these ones wouldn't move! -pout- Ah well, obviously I managed to pull it together and set the others aside for now. Bet you hate me for this cliffy too, huh.

**Kemenran :** So polite. Manners usually get you what you want. Not always soon, though. Sorry for the wait!

**kiki :** no sign-in's okay. Don't always have the time to. Glad you liked. And sorry for the long wait!

**koriaena :** nice name. Does it mean something in some language? And short reviews are okay, it's the thought that matters, just like the gift-giving thingie. And dear Remmy will show up in…-checks notes- end of chap 6 and on.

**Li :** Happy to be your escape from reality! -bows with a flourish- I did a happy dance around my room, literally, a week ago when someone I was waiting for updated after a year. And it was such a good chapter. And don't worry, you're not a bother or anything by poking me for updates. I am sincerely sorry to have kept you waiting so long. -bows low- Please forgive me.

**lil kawaii doom :** you bet he does. And he'll be kicking lots more in the next chapter. Gotta protect his godson, after all.

**Lil Ole Me 97 :** evil and proud of it. -insert evil laughter here- Glad you like and it's a nice blend. Like you blend teas and come out with something good after a bit of experimentation. Hee hee.

**Lilyanna :** define 'weird'. Very glad you like so much.

**LostGryffindor :** hi new reviewer! -claps happily- Glad you like the story so far.

**Mayhem El-Diablo :** Yep, love Eveilyn too. All snakes are quite kool. Hope to own one some day. Just hope it won't clash with the cats I'll get too. What's 'LMS' mean? -blink blink-

padfoot1979 : You thought that was action-packed? You haven't seen anything yet. And I hope I won't let down that statement. Got the ideas, just not sure if they'll come out as well as I want them to. So, was cliff-hanger good or bad, I couldn't tell. Sounded good, but not sure. Glad you like! 

**pingpong5 :** Happiness! A long review! Curse writer's block, probably what's slowing down the stories of so many authors I'm wanting to update. And it held this back a bit too. Especially over a bloody conversation with that store owner. After that bump, it just flowed. Harry's seven-and-a-half, since his birthday's in July, and it's 'bout six months 'til then. Want to give Siri (and Remmy) plenty of time with him before he goes to Hogwarts. He has two – soon to be three – guardians! So glad you like! And sorry to make you wait so long.

**Princess keah :** Happy you like the story! Harry's happy too. And we need to make him happy.

**Rain Goddess :** Don't got a basement. Which is good, as it would probably be flooded by you right now whether mummy wanted you to be nice or not! But here's the update, so no drowning me please.

**ReginaLucifer :** Poor Harry indeed. The details you got in this chapter probably just made it worse. Glad you like my story. And happiness will show up. Eventually.

**Sheya :** Welcome new reviewer! -claps- Here's the update. And glad you like the story!

**Silvercrystal77 :** Padfoot will reveal himself as Sirius next chapter, I promise. As for contacting Albus at Remmy's…, well, yes and no. Best I can give without telling you everything about that part. Very glad you like so much!

**Sirius, The Dog Star :** Remmy will be entering next chapter and will play a part of the rest of this story and it's sequels. Sad that I'm thinking of sequels before this is even halfway done. -sigh- Glad you like tho.

**spacecatdet :** Is that misspelling on purpose? Just curious, sorry if I insulted or anything. What Padfoot does to the bullies will have to wait until next chapter. Glad you like!

**spectra2 :** Glad you like so much! Here's the update!

**starkitten18 :** Cliffies are fun! Love torturing my readers! Opps, maybe I shouldn't have told y'all that…. Oi, "y'all" reminds me of Latin, poratis "**y'all** carry" and all that stuff. Bloody Latin…

**Stinky Stan :** Don't worry 'bout not reviewing for a while. I certainly haven't updated in a while, so… yeah. Glad you 'siriusly' like my story. Padfoot would rip them apart if it wouldn't upset Harry.

**Stormyronin :** Padfoot will reveal himself as Sirius next chapter. Glad you like!

**Thanatos Nemesis :** kool name. Is it from a game or something? Or just something you made up? Glad you like my story so much! And so sorry it took so long to update! -bows-

**Treskell :** Not sure if there's a reviewer behind this, but whatev. Glad to be part of a community thingie, even if I'm not sure what they do or anything.

**vampyreice :** Sirius will reveal himself next chapter. Plus he loves his godson unconditionally, so I had him accept the Parseltongue fast. Can't have him agonize over something Harry can't choose about. Harry would be all upset if Sirius was freaked by his ability, and we can't have that. Can't be afraid of rejection from your guardian over something you were born with or got from Voldie or however I decide it happened. And Eveilyn just had to be put in. I like stories where Harry has a pet snake, or uses his Parseltongue a lot. So I'll try to put more of that in. Sorry it took so long to update!

**walkingcensure :** Glad you are still liking my story. And those bullies will be damned alright. -looks in crystal ball- Gasp! They will see …The Grim….! -giggle- by the way, have you heard anything about the release date of book six? You keep track better than I do.

**wolfawaken :** Sorry for taking so long to update. Well, it wasn't too long for you. But still sorry. And glad you like the story so much!

**Yana5 :** Harry's one special kid, trust me. Glad you're liking the story!

A big thank-you to all my reviewers, and those who have me on their fave lists or author alerts! -throws candy and cookies and other goodies out at the crowd- Thank you so much for reading my story!

So please review again!


	6. To the Rescue!

**Disclaimer :** bast4 does not own Harry Potter or any of his friends or world.

**A/N :** I'm sure there are many angry people out there. I have no real excuse for not updating, but I'll make an attempt. I haven't had Internet for the past several months and only just found any inspiration for this story. Really annoying since I had most of this chapter sitting on my hard-drive with no way to end it, and an outline for the next several chapters. -sigh- I'll try to be better about this, but we'll see. I do apologize for taking so long though. I understand you frustration quite well. -glare at shades-

Oh, and I didn't get this beta-read. Don't know if my old beta is even still out there. Any mistakes are on me. Sorry if it's short too.

**A/N 2 : **I reposted chapter 5 with a small edit. I used 'Reducto' for the shrinking spell. opps. I replaced it with a spell of my own 'Compilio' from compile : _early 14c., from O.Fr. compiler, from L. compilare "to snatch together, plunder, heap," from _"together" + _com-pilare "to compress, ram down." _got the word origin stuff from www . etymonline . com. useful thing.

**Guardian**

By bast4

**Chapter 6 – To the Rescue!**

"Damn fucking little runt! Think – You'll – Hit – Me!?" The red-headed boy viciously kicked the curled-up form of Harry again and again, his heavy steel-toed boots meeting tender flesh with each word. To his supreme annoyance and growing anger, the snot-nosed twerp didn't make a sound, biting his bruised lip hard enough for deep red blood to dribble down his chin and into the white snow in an attempt to keep quiet. With the last word, he, fed up with how stubborn the brat was being, rammed his foot into one thin leg, the same one he had kicked so many times before. Finally, he got a sound –well, two sounds, very good sounds as far as he was concerned -- as a sharp crack of bone was heard and the runt screamed loudly, a high keen wail of pain ripping from his throat that rang down the alley way. The bully grinned evilly, relishing the sounds, the pain that he inflicted upon others, the power that he had over the pathetic freak at his feet. He had learned in their first meeting with this whelp about a year ago that his right leg didn't like contact too much, and he had gleefully made sure it stayed sore and painful. Pulling back his booted foot, he started to swing for another hit on the injured limb when the unexpected happened.

One of the watching young thugs gave an incoherent scream of fear, and the red-head looked up briefly. His cruel eyes widened in shock and a bit of terror at the sight barreling toward the group of boys. A large snarling black dog – more like a bear - was charging toward them, growling furiously with its sharp teeth bared. Before any of them could snap out of their terrified paralysis, it slammed into the red-head's chest in a great leap, shoving him on his back in the freezing snow several feet away from a battered half-conscious Harry. Deep green eyes blinked away involuntary tears of pain and blurrily stared at the canine now in a protective position between his boy and the bullies. "Pa-Padfoot…" Harry whispered weakly, quite surprised by his guardian's sudden presence. How could Padfoot have known he was in trouble? How did he find him in the first place? He knew Padfoot would come looking for him if he was out too late, but didn't expect him to be out searching already. It wasn't that late, was it?

Padfoot snarled fiercely at the boys cowering in front of him and Harry. He was enraged by the arrogance of these good-for-nothing brats, entire body tense nearly to the point of trembling as a rumbling growl thundered in his chest. These impudent brats had no right whatsoever to even touch his Harry, his godson, his cub, much less beat him like a human punching bag. He so wanted to rip them all to little ragged shreds, but now wasn't the time. Harry was hurt, his sharp canine nose could smell the blood and weariness and pain of the small boy behind him. His godson's wounds had to be tended to, that was what was most important, not getting revenge. So he had to push aside thoughts of vengeance and simply get the bullies away if he wanted to help Harry. Stepping forward slowly, his growl growing louder in his anger, Padfoot gave an vicious mental grin at a thought that floated into his head : while he didn't have time for revenge, a bit of justice wouldn't take too long.

With a loud thunderous bark, Padfoot run forward, grabbing at one boy's leg. The kid screamed in panic as he fell, canine teeth gripping his calf. He kicked out blindly with the free leg, but the dog pulled away, stealing his shoe and part of his pants leg. What the boy didn't notice as he scrambled to his feet and ran for his pathetic little life was the fact that the scrapes on his leg weren't too deep or serious. While punishment was good and all, Padfoot wasn't going to really hurt the kids, just scare them enough to think twice about bothering his Harry ever again. Ducking the swing of a broken metal pipe, Padfoot gave similar treatment to another boy's arm before shoving the young thug away. He pushed down two others and did a nice bit of angry barking and growling before the entire group was running out of the alley, thinking a hound from hell was chasing after them, which he did until the alley mouth. Then he watched them turn around the corner and quickly scrambled back to Harry's side. Not thinking of the consequences (as he was sometimes prone to doing), Padfoot quickly changed into his human form and knelt in the snow by his godson, worried blue-gray eyes looking over the wounds given by the boys.

The small boy was a mess. Harry was curled feebly on his left side, breathing coming in short pained white puffs of steam in the cold air. Blood trickled from his darkened right temple, the red liquid reaching one of the dark bruises forming on the pale face. Various scrapes littered his arms and face, probably from being shoved into the brick walls of the alley. The right sleeve was slashed open, the cloth being stained from a deep cut he found them, the snow beneath the boy was also being tainted with red from some other wound that Sirius had yet to see. Emerald eyes blinked blearily at the world, trying to stay aware of the owner's surroundings through the haze of pain and call of unconsciousness. They glanced around and managed to focus on the blur kneeling at his side.

"Harry…" Sirius whispered, distressed, as he gently reached out and touched his godson's shoulder. He felt the boy tense for a moment, then relax a bit as he seemed to recognize his godfather. "I am so sorry, I should have come sooner." Glancing about, he noticed Harry's knapsack and swung it over his shoulder before finding and slipping the black-framed glasses into his pocket. Then, carefully, he scooped up Harry in his arms. "Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you." He said soothingly, hoping that Harry wouldn't fear the strange person who was carrying him.

"It – It's alright, Pa-Padfoot." Harry whispered, one hand grasping the cloth of Sirius' ragged gray robes. "I knew you'd find me." He gave a small grin up at the blur of pale skin and black which was the man's face.

Sirius had to focus to not drop Harry. His godson recognized him? Wait, the kid couldn't see clearly without his glasses. Did the boy sense his magical signature or something? With a shake of his head, the marauder pushed the thought aside to ponder over later. He had to take care of his godson. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm gonna take you home and patch you up, okay? I'm not as good as you in Healing, but I can find some bandages and stuff and do it the Muggle way. Your mum, Lily, taught the rest of us about the whole Muggle first aid while we were still in school. You just hold on, okay? I'm gonna run home, so you just hold on." He knew he was babbling as he carried Harry toward the alley entrance. He tended to do that when he was upset, ramble on and on until Moony or James would talk him down to a calmer state of mind. Securing his grip on his small godson, he broke into a swift run, wanting to get the boy home and warmed up as soon as possible.

**-----SCENE BREAK-----**

With a groan, Rockwood slowly sat up and looked around himself. He was in an alley way in his Death-Eater robes with a sore head which he gingerly touched with one hand. What in Merlin's name – In a sudden flash, the memories returned to him. The man sneered in annoyance. That little Potter brat had been just within his grasp. He was frozen and helpless and just waiting to be taken to his master, which would have allowed the Death Eater to gain a high status and rich rewards as the one who had brought his lord's worst enemy to his feet all wrapped up with a bow. But no, the runt used some wandless wordless magic shield that had reflected his magic back at him and slammed him into the wall. Ooh, the scrawny little cretin would pay for that.

Yet he did have something that he could give his master. He knew that the whelp could do wandless magic, a rare and valuable skill. With this information, his master would be prepared when the brat was captured, would have the edge of knowing one of the boy's hidden skills. Magic without a wand, and at this young an age… Because that was too direct and focused to be mere accidental magic; no, the boy was controlling the energy quite well. Thinking of wands, Rockwood got to his feet with the aid of the wall and looked around for his. Then he took a second and closer look. After pacing about the alley several times in search of that piece of wood, he stopped and cursed viciously. The hell-damned brat had taken his wand! The boy would learn the meaning of pain the next time they met.

With a disgruntled and annoyed growl, Rockwood walked toward the entrance of the alley. Removing his Death-Eater robes and draping them over his arm like a folded coat, he strode out into the streets. He wanted to find a bar and drink away his annoyance over his defeat at the hands of a little brat who came maybe to his hip. Wandering around a quiet road, he was nearly mowed over by a man with black hair with a boy in his arms running by. Cursing, he glared after the figure rushing down the street and continued walking. He was no more than two steps (maybe two and a half) when he froze and whirled to look back at the hurrying Wizard. Yes, wizard, for the man wore gray robes in much need of repair. But what made him stop was his quick glimpse of the boy. He had been small with wild black hair and the same knapsack that the Potter brat –

Rockwood gave a evil grin as he quickly started after the pair who were turning a corner at the end of the street. It seemed as though his revenge on Potter would come far sooner than he thought.

**-----SCENE BREAK-----**

Feet pounded on the hard cold ground, scrambling not to slip in the snow and ice littering the path across the field from the city proper. Blue-gray eyes blinked to clear away the mist of his breath as he run onwards, gaze flicking from the area before him to the injured green-eyed boy in his arms. Gritting his teeth, Sirius sped up a bit more, seeing the hazy lump of the hut up ahead. Realizing he couldn't crawl through the hole in the wall while carrying Harry, he snarled silently and skid to a stop before the front door. Giving it a glare, he shifted his half-conscious godson and stepped back a few paces.

The door, hinges rusty with age and wood swollen with cold and wet, could not hold against the fury of a desperate godfather. A good few kicks had it swinging open with a screech, allowing entrance to the pair. Sirius kicked the door back into place as he entered, shutting the cold back out where it belonged. Ignoring the hissing from the serpent on the hearth stones, Sirius carefully lay Harry down on the couch, covering the shivering form with a blanket from the nest on the floor. Whirling to the fireplace, he heaped a few pieces of firewood from the stack nearby and carefully poked the embers, trying to revive the flame. Harry needed to be warm, damnit, so he would get this bloody fire going now!

"Pa-Padfoot..."

Said man-who-was-a-dog spun around again, worried eyes landing on his godson and the wand in his hand. Wait, ...wand? He blinked stunned a moment, where did the wand come from?

"T-take it." Harry whispered.

Deciding to ask questions later, like after Harry was healed, Sirius took the wand from the small hand with a soft "Thank you" before turning back to the fireplace. A sharp "Incendio" later had a comfortable blaze going, providing light and warmth. A few drying and warming charms on his and Harry's clothing made both of them more comfortable, as evidenced by Harry's soft sigh of relief.

Basics done, Sirius knelt by the couch and stroked Harry's hair, carefully putting the shockingly-unbroken glasses on the child's face. "Okay, cub. I'm going to cast a few spells on you. One will tell me where you're hurt and how bad each injury is. Then another will make the pain fade. I can't get rid of it completely, but it should help. If something's bleeding, I'll stop the bleeding. If something's broken, I'll mend it. Okay?"

Harry gave a small nod. "I trust you, Padfoot." He whispered.

With a nod and small smile, Sirius set to work, muttering a diagnostic spell he had heard too many times from Madam Pomfrey. Grimacing at the wounds listed, he set to work healing what he could. Just as he was about to work on the broken leg, Harry interrupted with a sharp "Padfoot."

Harry, while glad that he was at home and warm, couldn't shake the bad feeling that was sending tingles up and down his spine. As his pain lessened with one of Padfoot's spells, his view of the ceiling did also. Instead, he saw their little hideout from the outside, hovering above it like he was a bird. A shift around him and Black Robes popped out of nowhere. The view of ceiling returned suddenly, leaving Harry a bit dizzy. They were coming. "Padfoot." Seeing he had the man's attention, he said, "Black Robes, they found us, they're coming."

"Shit." Sirius cursed eloquently. He swept the wand around the room, summoning their belongings and shrinking them into his pocket along with Harry's knapsack. The hissing from Harry drew his snake into the warm folds of the boy's clothes just before Sirius scooped up the child. "Hold on, cub. I've got you." Hearing the cracks of apparation outside, the man focused on the location and disapparated with a _crack_.

**----SCENE BREAK------**

Remus Lupin had been having a good and normal morning. He had had a light breakfast of eggs on toast, skimmed the Daily Prophet for any interesting stories and notices, and was now settling into his favorite armchair before the fire with a good book and a cup of his favorite black current tea. All in all, it looked like it would be a normal day for the lonely werewolf.

A sudden knock on the door made the man start, almost dropping his tea cup. Brown eyes ringed by amber narrowed to look suspiciously at the door. "Who in the world...?" He muttered to himself as he set aside book and cup. "And why didn't I hear them coming up the walk?"

Wary, the tall man stalked across the room to the door, a hand slipping into one pocket to grasp his wand. Another knock - which sounded more like a kick - hit the heavy door. With a frown, Remus yanked open the door. His sharp eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Sirius Black gave a rueful grin and hopeful look at the man staring at him. Carefully shifting the bundle of injured boy in his arms, he nervously chuckled. "Uh, long time no see, Moony."

**. . . To be Continued . . . **

Yep, new chapter. Yay. Thank you to everyone who has continued to watch and await this story. I'll try to do better with the next chapter.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Broken Reunions, Bitter Words

**Disclaimer : **bast4 does not own Harry Potter or his world.

**A/N :** I'm sorry this took so long. The best reason I can give is that my muse left for a while. I'll try to not take as long with the next chapter.

Also, any errors are my fault, as this is unbetaed. Let me know if you find anything wrong and I'll fix it. **(11/17/08 -** made a few corrections, no changes to the story though.**)**

Please enjoy, and review. Your reviews kept this story going. Thank you.

**Guardian**

by bast4

**Chapter 7 - Broken Reunions, Bitter Words  
**  
In the chilly hills of Scotland, a castle stood proud and strong amidst a wild forest within a valley.

A regal woman was tearing down a stone corridor of this ancient castle, a hand holding her tartan robes high. She ignored the startled looks from the few teenagers still about as she hurried on her way. A shouted password, a short flight of stairs, and she reached her destination.

A pair of twinkling blue eyes looked up from some paperwork in surprise at the suddenness of her entrance.

"Albus! I found them!"

**-- scene break --**

Remus just stared for a long moment, amber eyes taking in the sight of his old friend, the canine pack member, the betrayer - what a second! Traitor. The traitor was standing in front of him, on his doorstep. Why was he just staring at the prat like an idiot? Wand, hand, now which curse -

Before Remus could move past that thought, Sirius shouldered his way past the stunned werewolf, trying his best not to hurt his godson any further. Striding into the house, he glanced around, his old auror mindset rising to the occasion as he noted escape routes and possible barricades. Breakfast dishes being washed by an animated scrubber brush, cup of tea and book next a chair before the fire, fireplace without a pot or some other container of Floo powder, stairs leading to presumably bedrooms upstairs, fortified cellar door shimmering with heavy wards, back door leading into a garden seen through the kitchen window, a wand pointing at his nose held by a rather irate werewolf. Blue-grey eyes blinked once, twice, then the owner took a deep breath. Now the fun part.

"Okay, Remus, just let me explain - "

"Explain what, you traitor." Remus snarled, sounding awfully alike his fuzzy counterpart. "Explain how you betrayed Lily and James, who you swore were family to you? How you killed Peter for being in the way of your glory? How you abandoned your duty to your godson - "

"Now just a minute there!" Sirius cut in, his eyes flashing with anger at the accusation, even as guilt sliced a gash across his heart. He should have been there for his pup. If he had been, those Dursleys never would have hurt Harry. If only he had been there... "I didn't abandon Harry. I didn't chose to be in that disgusting prison - "

"No, you just chose to make him an orphan by helping that monster." Disgust glinted in amber eyes, old wounds blazing to new fury in the werewolf's heart. Betrayed by a pack mate, it tore at him, ripped into his heart and soul like a thousand shards of arctic ice, ever cold and piercing. "I thought you were different from your family, Sirius. We all did. I hoped you could rise above the evil they stewed in. I guess I was destined to be disappointed."

"Don't you bring in those filthy - "

Sirius was cut off by a trembling hand tugging his shirt collar. Harry! Some guardian he was, arguing when he held his bleeding charge in his arms. Pulled from the raging hurt and anger awakened by the sight of Remus and the cruel words he snarled, gray eyes glanced down to meet frightened green ones. "Pad-padfoot, the Black Ones. Th-they're coming."

**-- scene break --**

Albus Dumbledore blinked behind his spectacles, one hand still holding a paper about to be placed in a new stack. His deputy looked rather windswept, a few locks of hair slipping out of her usual strict bun, robes still aswirl from her run to his office, a good bit of color to her cheeks from exertion. "Who, my dear?"

"Potter and Black." She snapped, an uneasy feeling running through her. They were wasting time. "I was patrolling when Black ran past me, Harry in his arms. Neither noticed me follow after them. We must move quickly, Albus."

Paperwork abandoned, Albus leapt to his feet and darted across the room with the speed of a man decades younger. "Tell me more as we head to the apparation point." He commanded as he swept down the stairs, Minerva on his heels.

The stern witch easily kept pace with the Headmaster. The few students wandering the halls on this wonderful winter day stared in surprise to see their esteemed headmaster and strict transfiguration professor dashing through the school like a pack of hell hounds were on their heels. All was ignored in their haste to reach the edge of the wards and the innocent child in evil's grasp beyond it.

Once out in the chilly air and past the tingle of the wards, Minerva threw the apparation coordinates at the older man and turned on her heel, the momentum pushing along the apparation spell. A moment later, she appeared with a soft crack in a section of forest a few yards from the shack she saw a certain man enter. Dumbledore appeared beside her a second later. Sharing wary glances, they both drew their wands, cast silencing charms on their feet so the crunch of broken snow wouldn't draw any attention, and crept swiftly toward the small building around the bend. What greeted them made the pair freeze in shock and dismay.

Smoke rose black and angry from the broken-down little house. Flames licked the old walls, hungry and fierce, seeking to engulf the small structure which had been home for a young boy and his dog. A circle of seven dark robed figures urged the fire along, casting a few spells with their wands before stepping away from the burning shack to gather and discuss their next option. Albus twitched his wand a particular way with a little jerking motion at the end, and the pair of professors were able to hear the conversation.

"Damn that brat. How'd they get away?"

"This is your fault, Rockwood."

"How is it my fault, Stephens? You're the loud oaf. You must have made some noise they heard."

"Enough, both of you."

"Who made you boss of this little operation, Rosier?"

"Our Lord did, since the rest of you are incompetent."

"He's - he's really ..."

"Yes, and he won't be pleased if we can't find them. He wants Potter. Alive, preferably. We can do as we wish with Black."

"So he's not a sleeper agent, then?"

"No. What kind of idiot are you to think that traitor Black would help us? For a blood traitor, he's unwaveringly loyal to the side he chooses. Just like a proper Black."

"Enough talk. Do you have the trace, McGinnis?"

"Almost. It's somewhere in Wales, give me another moment... Ah, got it."

"Good. And remember, Potter must be taken alive."

A number of cracks and the clearing were empty save the smoldering little house.

A moment of spellwork later, the two elders followed in the enemies' wake, hoping they would get there in time.

**-- scene break --**

"Look, Moony - "

An amber glare accompanied the vicious snarl of "Don't you dare call me that, you filth."

"Okay... Mr. Lupin then." Sirius blinked to push away the unexpected tears at the ferocious denial of their childhood nicknames. This wasn't the time to cry or argue. They were running out of time. "Listen, I need your help. I didn't know who else to go to. I - "

"Why should I help you, after all the pain you put me and everyone through, after - "

"Remus, shut up and listen!" A strong hand cupped the back of his pup's head, a thumb stroking the dark hair when he felt the boy flinch a bit at the sudden volume and anger in his voice. Harry's hand fisted his shirt, the boy snuggling a little bit closer in understanding and forgiveness. Sweet Merlin, he had fucked up, but he wouldn't fail Harry now, not now or ever again. Even if Remus was being an irritating ass and not fucking cooperating...

"Look, Harry's hurt and we're being followed by Death Eaters. I'm not sure what exactly they want, but I highly doubt it's to invite us for tea and give Harry his favorite chocolate biscuits. Now, I came here for help. I don't care if you don't like me, don't want to help me. But you owe Harry, owe our - the pack's cub, your protection and aid. Will you abandon him, neglect your duties to him as you have for the past seven years, or will you help me help him?"

"I have not neglected - " Remus's eyes and entire body language told of insulted pride and fierce denial.

"He was placed with Lily's sister's family. With Petunia and her husband."

The red of anger fled the werewolf's face so fast the fugitive was a bit worried the other man might faint. A trembling hand lifted to his shocked horrified face, golden eyes begging for it to be a lie, that it wasn't true. "No... They wouldn't have... Vernon would have..." Somehow those golden eyes got a bit wider in their shock as they met green eyes far too old and shadowed for a child. "Oh sweet Dagha..."

"We can both berate each other and ourselves later." Sirius cut in, hoping to pull Remus back to the task at hand. "Right now, we have to - "

A crack split the air, making two pairs of eyes dart toward the front door and the street beyond and Harry whimper. Several more cracks followed in quick succession. "Padfoot..." Green eyes filled with fear and desperation met their guardian's, pleading for help, for salvation.

"Remus, do you have a Floo connection?"

"No. I mostly keep separate from the Wizarding world." Remus gripped his wand nervously, eyes darting thoughtfully from the door to the man before him with the boy he held and back. Resolve flooded those eyes, thin shoulders straightening with determination. A flick and murmur made the front door shimmer before the sharp amber eyes of the wolf pinned Sirius. "That will hold them for a bit. We could apparate -"

Both froze as they felt a wave of magic sweep over the area, the air suddenly carrying the feeling of invisible walls. "Shit, that option's out," Sirius cursed, holding his pup a bit closer in unease. He'd fight his way out if need be. They wouldn't take Harry; he'd die first and take Harry with him. Those filth wouldn't be allowed to hurt his godson anymore.

"We'll have to run." Remus cut through Sirius's racing thoughts, making blue-gray eyes blink in surprise. "We'll lose them if we can get to the market, I know a few hideaways. A friend's daughter is a healer, and she won't ask questions or talk."

"Mo- Remus. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I don't trust you yet, and you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Remus took a deep breath, harnessing his anger into the energy needed for the flight and fight ahead. "I'm doing this for Harry."

"Still, thank you."

Swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat at the sheer depth of gratitude in blue-gray eyes, Remus turned and flicked his wand toward the bedroom, gathering a few priceless belongings before leading the way to the back door. "C'mon, before they break through my spell."

Both men took a few deep breaths in preparation, Sirius shifting his hold on Harry a bit, giving the lad a little smile of reassurance. Harry gave a little grin in return, trust shining in his eyes despite the fear and pain. Gold met blue-gray in determination to protect their cub/pup, then the door burst open at Remus's wand flick and they darted out into the bright sunlight.

**. . . To be continued . . . **

Sorry…


	8. Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer :** bast4 does not own Harry or his world, they're JK Rowlings'.

**A/N :** Well, I didn't take as long to update as last time...

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

This version is unbetaed.

**Guardian**

by bast4

**Chapter 8 – Fight and Flight**

"Reducto!"

"Protego."

"Thanks, Remus." Sirius quickly said between spells, his companion's shield charm protecting him and his precious burden from a rather nasty dark curse.

"Not for you, for Harry." The werewolf automatically replied, his amber eyes darting between the group of dark cloaked wizards following them and the road ahead. A corner of his mind not full of spells and fear and determination whispered a prayer in thanks that the streets they ran through were blissfully quiet of Muggles. If there were to be any casualties today, they would be of the hunting Death Eaters, not innocents. Spotting an alley entrance, he quickly muttered a spell and with a twist threw it back at the enemy. A small ball of blue light darted toward them before bursting into a sudden blinding flare of white, bringing curses of vulgarity as the hunters staggered half-blind.

Using the temporary advantage, Sirius threw a trio of quick-fire stunning spells before following his old friend into the alley. He focused on keeping his footing as they dashed around and over dumpsters and piles of debris. A fall would not be allowed; he wouldn't let Harry be hurt any further. The animagus could feel a few small patches of warm wetness seeping though his shirt, his godson's blood making him inwardly cringe. Oh Merlin, had he ever messed up as badly as this before? He didn't think so, not even when he hadn't been paying enough attention in that raid and turned to find James half-buried under rubble from the falling ceiling. Oh by the gods, he couldn't lose Harry too. Blue-gray eyes glanced down to the child in his arms, still far too light despite the food they're been eating. Harry was pale, his green eyes half closed as he panted softly for air, the little brow furrowed with pain as each step jarred him. The boy must have felt his guardian's worried gaze, for dazed emerald eyes met his and a little grin of attempted reassurance was given. Sirius held his godson a bit closer and increased his pace, determination filling him. This wonderful child whose love he didn't deserve but somehow had was depending on him, and by Merlin he wouldn't fail him again.

The pair of wizards and their living treasure swept out of the alley and into yet another street, thankfully free of moving vehicles and having only a few Muggles walking about. They dashed down the sidewalk, earning startled gazes and a few bits of thrown profanity as they almost collided with a pedestrian or three. A shout behind them made both glance back in time to cast a shield, the blood-letting curse bouncing off into a store wall. Emerald eyes squeezed shut as the fighting continued.

**--- scene break ---**

"Damnit!"

Albus spared a startled glance at his associate, one eyebrow twitching upward as he listened to a flow of muttered profanity. Well, she had good reason to be upset. The day was not going well.

First, he discovered that his favorite pair of wool socks, the ones with red and green stripes and little men made of marshmallow dancing about, were so worn that mending spells could no longer save them. Then an owl had arrived from that incompetent fool of a Minister, asking for advice. Honestly, he ran a school, plus his responsibilities as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and other concerns. Did the man really think he had nothing better to do with his time than answer his inane questions? Oh did he ever hope Fudge wasn't re-elected, he really hoped so. Then Severus had come up to rant about some prank that had been pulled, which turned into an age-old tirade about the Marauders. While he loved the boy like a son, couldn't he let go of that grudge? Then, as things finally started to calm down and he could actually work on some of the paperwork that seemed to grow every time he looked away (Albus suspected that some of the reports were mating like dust bunnies and seeking to bury him), Minerva had burst in with a lead on Potter and Black. And now here he was, on some quiet street in a Welsh town, trying to trace where the newly-returned Death Eaters and their prey had disappeared to. At least Remus's house had not been set ablaze as well.

Minerva ended her bout of profanity with a soft snort, tugging her cloak a bit closer to her. It was a rather chilly morning, and she was starting to miss her feline fur coat. Noting that Albus was still working on the tracer at the open back gate, she let her eyes cast over the small garden patch that one of her favorite students had made of his backyard. Some of the plants were trampled from their tender's sudden flight, and spell burns marked the sturdy fence walls. The back door was a pile of splinters and shards, which she chose to turn her attention to. A few flicks and murmurs later, a new door stood proudly in place. There was no need to Remus to be robbed of possessions as well as his peaceful little life here. Perhaps he would come back here once things had calmed.

"Found it." Albus stated in triumph, his deputy immediately at his side. "This way." The pair dashed off, following the magic trails of the ongoing battle.

**--- scene break ---**

"Moony - "

"I told you not to call me that, traitor."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Forgot."

A moment's silence. Then Remus broke it. "What did you want to say?"

"Do you know any good healing spells? Just something to help stop the bleeding until we get to this healer friend of yours." Blue-gray eyes looked down at the boy in his lap, not liking the shivering and pallor. "And maybe something to help with the pain."

Amber eyes glanced to the man sitting next to him, then followed his gaze to the small boy curled in his protective grasp. Remus bit his bottom lip nervously, then looked toward the entrance of the half-built building there were in. They had taken refuge in this construction site, slipping into one of the structures for a few moments rest and regrouping. He could hear their hunters searching them somewhere to the south, but they weren't near enough to warrant ending their respite. With a sigh, the werewolf knelt down and leaned toward the injured boy in his once-friend's arms. "I know a few that can be used on a child. It will only buy us a bit of time, though. We need to get him safe."

A nod from Sirius came in return as he gently brushed black bangs from half-closed green eyes.

The familiar scene twisted something in the werewolf's heart and drew forth old memories. So many times Remus had witnessed this all those years ago in the nursery at the Potters' home. Little Harry falling asleep after a morning of fun or a day of exploration, and his dear godfather with a small caring smile on his face as he watched the baby slip into slumber. It hurt, for all that had been destroyed. Or had it? Pushing aside his wandering thoughts, Remus reached forward to move aside Harry's clothes, needing a better idea of what he was trying to heal.

Only quick reflexes and a little corner of his mind with clanging alarm bells allowed Remus to jerk his hand back in time. A snake clamped it's fangs down right where his fingers had been a second ago before drawing back, coiling up around the child's arm again. The red-dotted head bopped slightly, gold eyes staring into startled amber.

"Shit, I forgot about her." Sirius cursed, also startled by the sudden reappearance of the serpent. Noticing his friend's - well, ex-friend, he supposed - confused look, he explained, "This is Eveilyn, Harry's snake. He's a Parseltongue, among other things." Turning his attention back to the boy in his arms, Sirius quietly spoke, "Harry, you awake still?"

A weak nod came in response.

"Remus is a friend of your dad's and mine. He wants to cast a few spells that will help you feel better." The animagus watched green eyes drift from his to the man kneeling before them, focus struggling to the fore amidst the pain. "But Eveilyn doesn't know him. I promise you, he only wants to help you. He's safe."

Both men waited as emerald eyes studied the amber-eyed wizard. Then that intense gaze turned back to Sirius. A soft voice asked, "He's the wolf?"

Ignoring his companion's sharp intake of breath, Sirius nodded, "Yes, he can turn into a wolf. He can't control it like I can, though."

Harry nodded slightly, then hissed something to the protective serpent. The black head turned to her master's face, hissing something in reply. Another strain of Parseltongue later, the Algane curled back under her master's clothes, accepting his trust of the stranger. With a small apologetic smile, Harry started to reassure Remus that Eveilyn would behave herself when he stiffened, emerald eyes growing wide with fear.

Realizing that Harry was looking at something behind him, Remus whirled around, his wand shifting. Foolish Remus, there's still enemies about. How did he miss -

"Crucio!"

**--- scene break ---**

"Where are they?!"

"If you'll give me a moment, dear, I'll find out."

"Damnit, we're taking too long."

"Patience, Minerva. We'll find them." Albus's wand flicked and twirled, tracing the magical signatures left from the flurry of battle spells. He winced at a particularly nasty entrails-eating curse, hoping that the werewolf and fugitive had managed to avoid that one. Now, which way did this tangle lead? Was it down the street to the east or over -

A tortured pain-filed scream made him lose the delicate web of magic. But it was no longer needed. The sound of a person under the Cruciatus was unforgettable. With a glance, the pair sprinted into the construction site across the street. Shortly after setting foot on the dirt, the scream was cut short and a crash came from their left. A matter of seconds later, a pair of men burst out of a doorway, one carrying a child in one arm and shooting curses back as the other staggered forward, trying to recover from the most painful of Unforgivables.

As three other men in black robes and white masks leaped forward, the elders gathered their wits and started firing their own spells. While catching Black and retrieving Harry was important, they couldn't do that if there were Death Eaters in the way.

The battle swept over the construction site, other Death Eaters apparating in after receiving the summoning call from their comrades. Piles of lumber grew legs and started battering the black robed enemy. A stack of metal beams shot toward the Headmaster at the speed of the Hogwarts express, only to be turned into soap bubbles with a wave of the ex-Transfiguration professor's wand before a wave of stunners were shot back in turn. Partially built structures burned as a flame thrower spell half missed its mark, a pair of Death Eaters falling to the ground screaming while their associate leaped to the side. All sides were struggling to claim one small injured little boy held tight in his godfather's arm.

Coughing as he tried to clear away a lungful of smoke, Remus staggered a few steps to pause as the ground changed beneath him. He shared a startled hopeful look with an also coughing Sirius as they realized that they had stumbled out of the construction site. Making good of their fortune, the pair darted down the pavement, amber eyes looking for a street sign while blue-gray ones glanced behind where the enemy fought their old Headmaster and Transfiguration professors. While the help was appreciated, he wasn't going to give his pup up to them either.

A shout of realization and alarm called out as a lucky Death Eater who had found one of the site exits happened to spot the pair of wizards holding the prize. As a handful of the foul-minded magic users dashed out, Remus turned into an alley, hoping they could lose the hunters. The next several moments were a blur of running and shouting, of curses flying past and spells being shouted, dodging trash and hex alike. Then he staggered to a stop and stared in dismay at the looming stone wall before him. A bark of profanity told him that Sirius had also realized their predicament.

Harry suddenly found himself leaning against a wall, cold stone against his back. Blinking green eyes, he watched as Padfoot and Moony positioned themselves in front of him. Black Ones were at the entrance of the alley, shooting beams of light - magic! evil harmful magic! - at them while trying to dodge the spells thrown at their way by Harry's guardians. Padfoot yelped and staggered back a step, blood blooming like a red flower on his left sleeve. Moony grunted as he struggled to hold a wall of magic against the barrage of enemy fire. They couldn't do this! They'd be caught! If the Black Ones didn't get them, the Cat-lady he saw during the fight would instead. She'd take Padfoot away, and maybe make Moony leave too. He didn't want to be alone anymore; he wouldn't let anyone split them up. Staggering forward, he grabbed Padfoot's right arm then snagged a handful of Moony's robes. Green eyes narrowed in concentration as he reached for his power, looking for somewhere safe, take the three of them somewhere safe, pop them away just like Padfoot did them when they went to find Moony. Then the world shifted, and they were gone.

**. . . to be continued . . .**

I wrote this late at night, so forgive me for any mistakes in it. Let me know if any corrections need to be made.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


End file.
